La curiosidad mato a una tortuga
by Jikigane
Summary: Mikey el menor de la familia Hamato se está en pleno crecimiento, es ya todo un adolecente y como tal la curiosidad por el sexo opuesto lo invadía, tenía mucha vergüenza preguntar a su hermanos mayores o a Splinter por miedo a que dirían de él, así que para satisfacer su curiosidad saldrá a la superficie guiado únicamente instintos.
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUELA E LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 **NARRACION: BLABLABLA**

 **DIALOGO: -BLABLABLA-**

 **RECUERDOS/VOCES DE DISPOSITIVOS/RECUERDOS:** _ **BLABLABLA**_

 **La curiosidad mato a una tortuga.**

Mikey el menor de la familia Hamato se está en pleno crecimiento, es ya todo un adolecente y como tal la curiosidad por el sexo opuesto lo invadía, tenía mucha vergüenza preguntar a su hermanos mayores o a Splinter por miedo a que dirían de él, así que para satisfacer su curiosidad saldrá a la superficie guiado únicamente instintos.

 _ **Cap. #1**_

Un día normal en la alcantarilla Mikey veía sus clásicos dibujos en medio de su habitación, al terminar sintió hambre y decidió salir a buscar pizza en la cocina, al pasar por el corredor donde estaban las habitaciones de sus hermanos vio que la habitación de Raph tenía la puerta abierta, curioso decidió acercarse para ver si su mal humorado hermano se encontraba dentro y de paso jugarle una que otra broma y reírse con sus pataletas, con desilusión vio que nadie se encontraba dentro, nada más que un montón de cosas tiradas en el suelo, rio para si al ver que él era tan o más desordenado que él, "vaya con el maduro de mi hermano" pensó para sus adentros, un objeto redondo rodo por el piso hasta debajo de la cama de Raphael, se agacho para recoger el objeto que rodo por debajo de su cama, miro unos vhs extraños, ¿De qué será se preguntó? La curiosidad lo invadió y salió con el video en sus manos, tenía que ser precavido, si Raph llegaba a darse cuenta de que tomo una de sus cosas secretas estaría más que muerto, tenía que esperar le momento adecuado, pasaron horas hasta llegada la noche, todos estaban dormidos, el joven de naranja daba vueltas en su cama presa de la curiosidad de que contenían aquellos videos, vencido por ella tomo su televisor y el video y lo puso en la videocasetera con el volumen a lo más bajo que pudo para no ser atrapado, al comenzar el video, más que horror, más que asombro miro fascinado aquellas escenas, sin duda era una película porno ¿Cómo la habrá conseguido? Si Sensei se enteraba de seguro reprendería a Raph, había dos personas en el video, una muchacha castaña tratando de zafarse del abrazo de un hombre; una inmensa curiosidad invadió su mente, sabía que debía retirar el video cuanto antes, pero no pudo, las ansias de saber sobre aquel asunto el cual antes le parecía tan simple y carente de importancia le invadían, ahora era diferente, algo dentro de sí despertó sin opción a dejarlo de lado.

 _Voces del video._

 _-No... [Jadeo]... Detente... [Gemido]... Por favor para-_

 _-Oh no, tu viniste a mi casa, me provocaste ¿Y ahora dices que te vas? No nena, te quedas aquí para quitarme las ganas que ¡TU PROVOCASTE!-_

 _Aquel hombre tomo a la mujer y le quito la ropa, practicante la destrozó toda, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer con su boca y manos._

 _\- O/O Ah con que asi se hace, esto es... Genial, sigan no se detengan... Si me agarran diciendo lo que digo moriría de la vergüenza-_

Dentro de sí deseó tener a alguien con quien hacer lo que hacían en el video, las manos del tipo bajaron hasta la intimidad de la mujer, le metió sus dedos y comenzó a moverlos, ella gemía y se aferra a él sin poder evitarlo, su corazón latió de forma frenética al escuchar las puertas de uno de sus hermanos abrirse, deprisa saco el video y desconecto el televisor como más pudo, no importaba si se dañaba después le pediría al genio de su hermano que la reparara, se metió a su cama escondiendo el video debajo de su almohada y fingiendo dormir, pasaron los minutos y aquella puerta vecina que estaba frente a la suya se escuchó cerrarse, su espantado corazón se tranquilizaba, pero la curiosidad que nació a partir de ver eso no lo dejaron dormir, somnoliento a la mañana siguiente despertó para hacer el desayuno como de costumbre, de haber sido humano sus ojeras se habrían notado descomunalmente, esta vez no tenía ánimos para nada, no haría ninguna de sus famosas creaciones, todos se sentaron y desayunaron como de costumbre, todos hablaban como si nada, no se percataron de la mente de Mikey que estaba muy distante de este mundo, o más bien no les importaba, eso creía el, era la hora de la merienda y Mikey habia decidido preparar el mismo la pizza, no habia dinero para comprarla de lo poco que caía a la alcantarilla, cuando todos se dispusieron a comer vieron con horror la creación de Mikey, todos le hablaron a Mikey amablemente para no lastimarlo pero Raph no fue nada amable.

-¿Qué no quieres Raph?-

-¿Cómo crees que comería eso? Llevas lo desagradable a otro nivel-

-Pero yo solo…. ¡ESTA BIEN! ¡SI NO QUIEREN ENTONSES COMANSE ENTRE USTEDES MAL AGRADECIDOS!-

[Mikey sale corriendo]

-Mira lo que hiciste idiota, ¿No pudiste ser más amable?-

Recrimino Leo a su mal humorado hermano, este trato de seguirlo pero decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo por un rato; mientras tanto Mikey caminaba por las alcantarillas pateando todo lo que encontraba, se sentó debajo de la rendija de una reja por donde el agua cae, miro la luna que estaba llena, la ira no le duro demasiado, después de todo es Mikey, va en contra de su naturaleza ser una persona rencorosa, sus pensamientos regresaron a la curiosidad que sentía por aquellos temas, ¿Cómo se sentirá amar a alguien así? ¿Cómo se sentirá tener a una chica para amarla de aquella manera como en el video? Miro al cielo nocturno deseando poder sentir aquello, cerró los ojos deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y como si su deseó fuese escuchado una respuesta cayó del cielo, o al menos el lo creyó así, una prenda íntima llevada por el viento entro por las alcantarillas justo a los pies de Mikey, era una pantaleta de encaje de color rosa, la recogió del piso y la miro detenidamente, en la parte de la etiqueta habia un nombre en él, Katherine Stone, no supo porque pero algo lo impulso a oler la prenda.

-"Sniff sniff" cielos huele a flores, no sabía que el trasero e las chicas olía así, huele bien, ¿Olerá así las prendas de April?... de seguro si Donnie se entera de lo que pensé me mata-

La escondió tan bien como pudo, no era problema para él, si podía ocultar globos de agua con una simple prenda no habría problema, después de aquello fue directo a casa, ahí fue atosigado por Leo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

[Pasa de largo sin decir nada]

-¡Mikey! ¡Respóndeme! ¡MIKEY! ¿Y a este que le pasa?-

Mikey se dirigió hacia su habitación, allí observo la prenda detenidamente pero no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos puesto que fueron interrumpidos por Leo que llego preocupado.

-¿Qué quieres Leo?-

-Pasaste de largo, usualmente siempre abrazas a todos al llegar ¿Te sientes bien?-

-Nada, es solo que… am… yo… este…-

-¿Sigues enojado con Raph?-

-….Si… Estoy enojado, si-

-Discúlpalo, ya sabes cómo es el, sé que te esforzaste por hacernos de comer, lamentamos nuestra conducta-

-No es nada, ya se me paso-

-Bueno si tú lo dices, nos vemos, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Leo-

[Leo se marcha]

-Menos mal que no la vio-

Todos se marcharon a dormir, por fortuna él pudo conciliar el sueño, en sus sueños imagino a la dueña de la prenda parada junto a él, se sentía algo nervioso puesto que no sabía cómo rayos tenía que actuar, "Yo te enseñare" le dijo ella, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus propias fantasías, a la mañana siguiente despertó después de aquel sueño que tubo, agitado y un tanto sudoroso saco la prenda que tenía debajo de su almohada, se puso de pie en su cama con la prenda en las manos, sonrió para si por aquel sueño, brinco y pataleo de gusto en su cama, de pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse, escondió de nuevo la prenda tras de sí, era Raph que habia venido a pedir disculpas.

-¿No sabes tocar?-

-No te has levantado-

-¿Quieres que te cocine e nuevo para poder quejarte otra vez?-

-NO… No, solo quería decir, que lo siento, perdóname hermano-

-Ammmm, no hay lio, ya todo esta olvidado-

-¿Vas a venir a desayunar?-

-Ahora voy-

Raph salió del cuarto de Mikey y este se sentó en su cama de un brinco, miro de nuevo la pantaleta y al nombre escrito en ella, "tengo que saber quién es la dueña de esto" se dijo así mismo, salió de su habitación en espera del abrigo de la noche para empezar su búsqueda.

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ CON ESTE CAP, SI LES GUSTO SERA CONTINUADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Hola, en vista de que lo que yo y mi amiga hemos creado a gustado a ya sea a muchos o a pocos, agradezco a los lectores que dejan reviews y a los lectores silenciosos también, así que sin más preámbulos eme aquí el segundo cap._**

 **Narración: blablablá**

 **Dialogo: -blablablá-**

 **Voces de la tele: blablablá**

 **Acciones: [blablablá]**

 ** _Cap. #2_**

Mikey se encontraba distraído en medio del entrenamiento, constantemente recibía golpes tanto por parte de sus hermanos como de su Sensei, en especial de su Sensei, ni siquiera las palizas que recibía por parte de Splinter lo sacaban del poderoso recuerdo de aquel sueño, su mente se encontraba en la superficie buscando, imaginando como sería Katherine, su nerviosismo era evidente, pero paso desapercibido gracias a su hiperactiva forma de ser, lo asociaron con falta de pizza o que alguna de sus cintas vhs de sus caricaturas se habían perdido, "a veces sí que sirve ser ignorado" se dijo a sí mismo, en una situación normal se habría sentido rechazado, pero debido a obvias razones no se detuvo a pensar en eso, la tan esperada noche llego pero para su mala suerte llegaron Casey y April, todos se sentaron en la butaca a jugar video-juegos, Mikey estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, no veía la hora de salir, espero pacientemente a que todos fueran a dormir, uno a uno fueron a dormir, al final solo quedaron April, Donnie y Casey, Donnie en medio de estos dos, Mikey seguía impaciente a que estos tres y su rara relación se largaran para otra parte, al final de la noche, a las 11:38 pm, Donnie y Casey quedaron profundamente dormidos y para la risa de los aun presentes, abrazados fuertemente, los dos susurraban "April" mientras dormían, no debían pero... Que rayos, les tomaron unas cuantas fotos.

-Hahahahaha, esto será perfecto para una extorción-

-Miramos, se ven adorables, toma más fotos Mikey-

-Eso haré hahahahaha-

Después de tomar unas cuantas fotos, Mikey trato de engañar a April para poder salir, pero sus engaños fueron demasiado inocentes.

-Emmm pues veras April, tengo una importante misión que cumplir yo solo, este... Yo... Tengo... Que atrapar a... Emmm... Alguien que se roba las pizzas en medio de la noche-

-¿En serio? ¿Y tú solo?-

-Si... Este...-

-Dime la verdad-

-¿Cual verdad? Estas loca-

-Mikeyyy-

-Esta bien... Pero promete guardar el secreto, moriría si llegasen a enterarse-

-Lo prometo, no diré nada-

-Voy a salir a buscar a alguien-

-¿Alguien? Si es una muchacha del clan del pie te juro que te...-

-¡NO!... Eso creo... Bueno... No te puedo dar detalles, no es nada de eso, déjame ir April, cree en mí, por favor-

Mikey miro a April con cara de perro amarrado, ella dudo pero ¿Que de malo podría hacer? Lo dejo ir confiando en él.

-Está bien-

-Gracias [la abraza]-

-Ahora me voy, mi papá estará enfadado-

-¿Que harás con los tortolos?-

-Déjalos, están muy a gusto-

Los dos rieron y salieron juntos, se despidieron a unas cuadras más adelante, es ahí donde Mikey comenzó su búsqueda, saco la prenda que tenía guardada y miro el nombre que tenía, robaría todas y cada una de las prendas íntimas de Nueva York si era necesario para encontrarla, alguna debía tener el nombre que estaba escrito en la prenda, así que eso fue lo que hiso, tomo todas las prendas que pudo, se coló en un tendedero de ropa cerca de una ventana, se acercó suavemente y miro allí las prendas que había, con resolución vio que se trataban de los trapos viejos de una anciana.

-Guacalas, esto definitivamente no es de la muchacha, huele a la quinta paila del infierno, nunca eh estado ahí pero de seguro huele así-

De pronto una anciana se asomó por la ventana.

-¡TU PEQUEÑO PUERCO! ¡DE SEGURO TU ERES EL LADRÓN DE PRENDAS INTIMAS! ¡SAL YA PARA QUE TE PUEDA VER TU CAROTA!-

-[Susurra] Oh no ya me agarraron-

Mikey corrió entre las sombras con todas las prendas que habíamos tomado, se adentró en las alcantarillas hacia el cementerio de vagones, allí reviso una a una las prendas, desilusionado vio que ninguna tenia aquel nombre, miro en su reloj y eran ya las 3 de la mañana, lo dejaría por hoy, regreso a su casa, vio con alivio que nadie había notado que salió, se metió en su cama a dormir, a la mañana siguiente despertó entre sueños todavía, desde su cuarto escucho carcajadas a todo volumen, al mirar porque tanto jubilo descubrió que el resto de su familia ya habia descubierto a los "tortolos" durmiendo abrazados.

-¡No permitiré este tipo de perversiones en mi casa!-

Dijo Sensei un tanto molesto por las marcas que Casey y Donnie tenían en el cuello, los dos no podían mirarse a los ojos, los demás reían hasta ya no tener estómago.

-¡DEJEN DE REIRSE!-

-¡YA CALLENSE!-

Hablaron Donnie y Casey, pero esto solo sirvió para ridiculizarlos más, rieron aún más fuerte de lo que reían al principio.

-Miren, ya hasta se están defendiendo ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Hablo Raph entre carcajadas, Mikey no le importo mucho lo que pasaba, su mente estaba en otra cosa, como siempre nadie le presto atención, creían que era una de sus clásicas tonterías, Splinter saco a patadas a Casey, no fue por maldad pero tuvo dos razones para hacerlo, primero que nada fue porque se le hacía tarde para la escuela y segundo su hijo ya habia tendido suficiente de vergüenza, Mikey trato de mantenerse lo más calmado posible el resto del día, cuando por fin logro relajarse frente al televisor, para su mala fortuna pasaron una desagradable noticia por la televisión.

 _Voces en la televisión._

 _-Una desagradable noticia que está causando conmoción en todo el país, un ninja pervertido está sembrando el terror en todo Nueva York, un ladrón de ropa íntima que se oculta entre las sombras robando y aterrorizando a las jóvenes e indefensas mujeres de esta bella ciudad, eme aquí el testimonio de quien dijo verlo-_

 _[Voz de una anciana] -¡YO LO VI ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS, ERA COMO UNA SOMBRA QUE SE SCABULLIA DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA, NO LO PUDE VER DEL TODO, TRATABA DE ROBARSE MIS CALZONES EL MUY DEGENERADO, LE GRITE "PEQUEÑO PUERCO" Y LE OI DECIR "YA ME ATRAPARON" Y ENTONCES LO VI CORRER, CREO QUE USA UN TRAJE VERDE, PARECIA COMO… NO SE UNA TORTUGA GIGANTE-_

 _-Eme aquí el testimonio de esta asustada anciana, les estaremos reportando más detalles acerca de esta noticia, yo soy Carlos Chan O´Bryan Gambe y estas fueron las noticias del canal 6-_

-¿Ninja pervertido? ¿De dónde sacaron tan descabellada idea? ¿No pudieron decir que era un simple degenerado y ya?-

-Hay que ver la gente loca que hay en este mundo, mira que robar prendas íntimas de mujeres-

Donnie y Leo se quejaron de la noticia, mientras Raph se preguntaba quién era.

-Si me lo llego a encontrar les aseguro que lo mato, hay que estar perturbado para hacer eso ¿Quién crees que sea Mikey?-

-Este… yo… jejeje… no lo sé…-

-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?-

-¿Nervioso yo? Estas alucinando Raph-

Raph miro un tanto extrañado a su hermano, Mikey por su parte corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró allí.

-¿No creen que Mikey esté un tanto raro?-

-Define raro Raph, él siempre es extraño-

-No Donnie escúchame, esta vez él está más nervioso y retraído-

-Debes estar alucinando Raph-

Raph le pareció sospechoso el comportamiento de su hermanito, no le siguió prestando atención debido al comentario de sus hermanos, debía ser la extrañeza con la que nació Mikey, no debía haber nada malo con él, así que siguió en sus asuntos, la tan esperada noche llego y con ella la nueva oportunidad de seguir buscando, nuevamente tomo cuanta prenda pudo, casi fue atrapado un par de veces, se adentraba a las alcantarillas a revisarla una a una, no teniendo suerte salió nuevamente en su búsqueda, pero solo que esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte.

-Esta y esta, se le parecen, menos mal que soy ninja, de ser otra cosa me habría caído de estos condenados tendederos-

-¡MIREN! ¡AHÍ ESTA AGARRENLO!-

[Un tumulto de mujeres gritando] -¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-

-Oh no, Sensei me dijo una vez que si algún dia veía una mujer enojada que me le alejara, ¡PERO ESTA ES UNA TURBA!-

Soltó las prendas que habia cogido y corrió por los tejados, muchas se quedaron lejos, pero otras eran artistas marciales que no tenían la talla para vencerlo pero sin duda eran lo suficientemente buenas como para dejarlo maltrecho, corrió cuanto pudo y estuvo a punto de ser atrapado, mientras corría, sin querer se metió en una ventana con la luz apagada pero que estaba abierta, se ocultó de las mujeres que querían matarlo, de entre las sombras salió una despampanante mujer, cabello castaño obscuro y ondulado, muy alta, 20 cm más alta que el aproximadamente, un prominente busto y muuuuuchas curvas, se asustó al ver un pequeño y verde ser todo asustado dentro de su cuarto.

-¡T…..-

[Susurra] –No grites… ayúdame te lo suplico o me mataran esas locas-

Ella miro a Mikey, él tenía sus clásicos ojos gigantescos y grandes los cuales suplicaban ayuda, fue una mirada tan conmovedora que a ella le fue imposible decirle que no, cerro la ventana y dejo que las cosas pasaran, una vez los gritos de las cientos de mujeres enojadas se esfumaron ella prendió la luz.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?-

-Gracias por ayudarme-

-¿Por qué te querían matar?-

-Este yo… larga historia-

[Lo mira fijamente] –Ya se, e seguro tu eres el ladrón de ropa íntima-

-¡O.O! ¿Pero cómo lo…?-

-Lo sabía, tú eres el pervertido que siembra el terror en las calles, debería entregarte-

-No lo hagas, yo no quería hacer nada malo-

-No me digas-

-Es solo que un dia… o una noche, eso no importa, yo estaba tranquilo en mi cloaca pensando, cuando de pronto… [Saca la prenda que encontró en las alcantarillas] encontré esto, y pensé en buscar a la dueña y devolvérselo-

-Esto es mío, de seguro tú lo robaste-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Jujujujuju, ok me atrapaste, salió volando cuando tendía mi ropa en la noche, así que robas prendas desde que encontraste la mía-

-Yo no las robo, solo las tomo de su tendedero y las guardo en mí… emmm este…-

-Ah… ¿Y eso no es robar?-

-Yo… lo siento, solo quería encontrarte… Katherine-

-Gracias pequeño, soy Kat-

-Tu acento es curioso ¿De dónde eres?-

-Vengo de Brasil encanto, por eso mi bello y característico acento-

-Oh genial ¿Ese país es donde las mujeres salen desnudas en carnaval?-

-¡O.O! Essa pergunta sua! Pequeno!

-¿Qué?-

-Hahahaha, nada nada olvídalo-

-A si, toma tu prenda-

-Gracias pequeño-

-Soy Mikey y no soy pequeño, tengo ya 16 años-

-Mmmm vaya, eres un adolecente, puedes llamarme Kat como te dije, tengo 18-

-Pareces mayor-

-¡Ei! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!-

-Lo siento, una pregunta ¿Si eres de Brasil porque tu apellido es Stone?-

-Es por parte de mi padre, él era de aquí, me trajo a vivir con él a l fuerza-

-¿Y dónde está el?-

-Ese pobre hijo de… emm bueno digamos que se fue a un lugar mejor… o peor, olvida eso-

-¿Eh?-

-Jujuju, que dulce eres-

 ** _Hasta aquí con este cap, me alegra que les haya gustado, elegí Brasil para el país de la protagonista ya que algún día me encantaría visitarlo, "¡Que pregunta la tuya! ¡Pequeño!" eso es lo que dice Kat, al menos eso creo porque lo saque de google translate, perdón si demoro pero ya que estoy haciendo este fic en conjunto no puedo avanzar sola, sin mas que decir nos vemos en otro cap._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 **hola a todos, mis mas sinceras disculpas por la excesiva demora, soy una persona de salud frágil, el frio a llegado a mi ciudad y pues soy una persona sensible a el, estoy un poco enferma pero lo suficientemente bien como para continuar esto, me alegra que les gustar lo que mi amiga y yo hicimos, sin mas que decir eme aqui el tercer cap.**  
 **Narración: Blablablá**  
 **Dialogo: -Blablablá-**  
 **Pensamiento: _Blablablá_**  
 **Cap. #3**  
Mikey y Kat se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, salia constantemente para visitarla, ya no tenia huidas nocturnas, salia apenas la noche llegaba, nadie ponía atención a sus salidas debido a que nadie sospecharía que el mas pequeño de los Hamato saldría a visitar a una mujer, de seguro otra mas de sus tonterías se decían todos, en fin, le importaba poco ahora; llegando a el departamento de Kat la saludo como todas las noches lo hacia, esta vez ella traía puesto un uniforme negro de camarera, todo su ser se estremeció al verla asi.  
-Eh peque, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me veo mal acaso?-  
-Este... [Ya despierta menso, espero que no crea que soy un niño impresionable]-  
-¡Aloooo!... ¿Tierra llamando a Mikeeey?-  
-Pe... Perdón es que... Jejeje-  
-Mmm, me iré a cambiar en seguida, creo que esto me queda fatal-  
-¡NO!... Es decir, es... Que no esperaba verte asi... Ummm mejor vete a cambiar, ¿Podrías olvidar lo que hise?-  
-Jijijiji ya entiendo, Pequeño pervertido, dime ¿Ya terminaste de desvestirme en tu cabeza?-  
-¿¡o/O!?... ¿Disculpa?-  
-Hahahaha, ya regreso, iré bañarme, que lindo eres cuando pones esa carita de animalito asustado, ni se te ocurra querer hacer tu fantasía realidad espiándome-  
-¡KAT!- _ **  
**_Ella se marcho riendo, el por su parte esperaba en la sala, trataba de mantenerse lo más maduro posible con ella pero le era prácticamente imposible, ella era demasiado "llamativa" como para ignorarla, no tenia ninguna mala intención, de ninguna manera era un aprovechado, "si algún dia conoces a una señorita se amable con ella", recordó las palabras que sensei le dijo siendo aun un pequeño niño, no las entendió ni un ápice entonces, que claras eran ahora aquellas palabras, pero su adolecente cuerpo le impedía ahora ser recatado y maduro, sin darse cuenta se encontraba frente a la puerta del cuarto del baño, haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no abrirla, el decidió no hacerlo y se sentó apoyándose en ella pero no conto con que caería en la trampa de Kat sin querer, cuando se apoyo la puerta se abrió cayendo el al suelo, alzo su mirada encontrando a una Kat con una sonrisa socarrona y una mirada de "lo sabia" cubierta tan solo con una toalla.  
-O/O-  
-Lo sabia, sabría que tratarías de espiarme-  
-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESA NO ERA MI INTENCIÓN!-  
-Si claro-  
Discutían cuando de pronto la puerta principal comenzó a abrirse, los dos se pusieron azules del susto, ella por su parte tomo una drástica decisión.  
-Hola... ¿Kat?... Soy Sandra, me olvide de devolverte los 20 que me préstate en el trabajo... Se escucha la ducha iré a verla-  
Aquella extraña entro por la puerta del baño, allí miro a Kat que estaba tomando un baño de espuma en una tina.  
-¿Sandra? ¿Por que entraste? ¿Qué no ves que me estoy bañando?-  
-Me dijiste que te devolviera el dinero que me prestaste, lo olvide asi que vine a dejártelo, y de paso a ver si estabas libre esta noche, ¿Quieres salir?-  
-No, ya te dije mil veces que no seas imprudente y ue te esperes afuera cuando llegues, ¿Por que siempre tienes la misma mania de entrar sin permiso-  
-Que genio el tuyo, ¿Quieres salir o no?-  
-No puedo-  
-¿Eh? Siempre estas dispuesta, vamos-  
-Ya tengo planes-  
-Oh cielos ¿Porque no me has contado? Mala amiga-  
-Es que apenas lo conozco hace 1 semana-  
-¿¡Una semana y no me has dicho nada!? ¡Te éxito que me digas todo ahora!-  
-Si no sales de mi casa llamaré a la esposa de tu novio ahora-  
-Entendido y anotado, nos vemos mañana, pero no te olvides contármelo Kat-  
-Si como sea, nos vemos mañana Sandra-  
La mujer salio de la casa, Kat pudo respirar tranquila, retiro la espuma y quito a Mikey de entre su pecho, resulta que por la imprudencia de Sandra a Kat no le había quedado mas remedio de meterlo en la tina con ella, volteo su bandana para cubrirle la vista y lo sumergió en el agua abrazándolo contra su pecho.  
Sacándolo del agua se sentó con el en la tina.  
-Ni se te ocurra voltearte tu bandana y abrir los ojos, has tenido suerte de poder acercarte asi a mi porque créeme que no se volverá a repetir... ¿Mikey?... ¿Que te pasa?... ¿Mikey?... ¡RESPÓNDEME MIKEY! ¡OH NO!-  
Después de aquello Mikey despertó, estaba en la butaca y se sentí algo mareado por la impresión.  
-¿Estas bien peque?-  
-Si y ya te dije que me dijeras Mikey-  
-jejeje es que eso eres-  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-  
-No podía dejar que te vieran, no te quejes que se que te encanto-  
-Este... Yo...-  
-hahahaha, bueno olvidemos eso, ¿Quieres algo de beber? Se supone que eres mi invitado y no te eh atendido como se debe-  
-Gracias-  
De la cocina trajo un par de vasos y una botella, sirvió a Mikey.  
-Esto sabe rico pero mientras más lo bebo más sueño me da-  
-Es vino ¿Nunca lo has probado?-  
-Tengo 16-  
-¿Y?-  
-Que no puedo beber aun-  
-18 es la edad legal para hacer todo lo que ya hiciste con 15 o 16-  
-Sensei me dijo que no podía-  
-¿Sensei?-  
-Mi padre-  
-Oh ya veo, eres aun un niñito de papi-  
-Eso... No... Es... Es...-  
-No duro ni medio minuto y ya cayo dormido, sigo pensando que es lindo, que lastima, ahora ya veras lo que hare contigo pequeño rufián -  
Mikey desperto de su sueño, estaba en una cama atado de manos, no sabia como había llegado ahi, de pronto apareció Kat, estaba en ropa interior y para su deleite era el conjunto completo de la prenda que le había devuelto, todo su ser se estremeció, le pregunto varias veces que pretendía pero no obtuvo respuesta, ella se sentó a su lado y comenzó a besarlo, estampo un beso tierno en su frente, bajo sus labios rosando la piel del mas joven de los Hamato, lo sintió estremecer y gemir, ella se rio y se detuvo en su cuello, lo mordió un poco y succiono, el por su parte ya había comenzado a aflojarse los nudos que lo ataban, algo que no supo decir que es le dictaba que debía abrazarla contra si, sus nudos estaban desatados y estaba listo para abrazarla pero algo decepcionante lo detuvo.  
-Ya te tengo, eres mío, ahora si dime ¿Que pretendes conmigo? Habla-  
-¿Eh?-  
-Nadie... Ningún ser en este mundo se me acerca si no es porque quiere acostarse conmigo, de seguro eres otro aprovechado, te tendi varias trampas y caíste en todas ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de como me miras? Te entregare por ladrón pervertido ahora mismo si no hablas-  
-De que hablas, yo creí que...-  
-Pues creíste mal-  
Una punzada de tristeza cruzo por el corazón de Mikey, con un rápido movimiento la dejo abajo, la tomo por las muñecas y le hablo.  
-Yo te respeto, es verdad, eres tremendamente hermosa pero mis intenciones nunca fueron esas, creí que eras mi amiga, incluso llegue a creer que podías... Quererme, es la segunda vez que se aprovechan de mis sentimientos, no volveré a confiar en los humanos jamás, mis hermanos tenían razón, nadie en el mundo podrá quererme-  
-¿Como te desataste?-  
-Soy un ninja, eh entrenado desde que nací, unos simples nudos como esos no me detendrán, ya te devolvi lo que tenia que devolverte, adiós Kat, siempre te recordare con cariño a pesar de todo-  
Ella se quedo anonadada con su discurso, "nadie en el mundo podrá quererme" alguna vez ella repitió esas palabras, las personas, los hombres, lo único que querían de ella era su cuerpo, cuantas veces amo y solo recibió un duro golpe de parte de la realidad, era la primera vez en años que alguien la rechazaba de esa manera, no supo porque pero ella corrió y no lo dejo marchar.  
-¿Que quieres ahora? ¿Entregarme?-  
-No, es que, han roto tantas veces mi corazon que creí que...-  
-¿Que te hiso pensar que yo lo haría?-  
-No me mirabas diferente como los demás-  
-No es asi... Es solo que...-  
-Me disculpare como se debe-  
-¿Que harás?  
-Shhh... Calla, ven y dejame disculparme como se debe-  
Ella comenzó a besarlo, el trato de pararla pero el embriagante olor de ella lo embrujaba, los dos quedaron parados el uno frente al otro, el tenia que levantar mucho la cabeza para poder besarla, ella era tremendamente alta, Kat lo guio hacia la cama y allí se sentaron, se tomaron de las manos, el beso tierno que fue al principio se intensificó, las delicadas manos de Kat se posaron en su plastrón y bajaron con una enorme delicadeza y destreza, se notaba que ella tenia experiencia con el sexo, una oleada de pánico se apoderó de Mikey, nunca había hecho eso, la tocaba temblorosamente como si fuese a romperla.  
-Shhh, no tengas miedo-  
-Es que... ¿Tanto se me nota que no se nada sobre mujeres o el sexo?-  
-A kilómetros, relájate, yo te enseñaré todo lo que debes saber, ahora yo seré tu maestra, solo relájate y déjamelo a mi-  
-¿A... A caso no te parezco... Desagradable?-  
-Deja de hablar, las preguntas irán después-  
-/... O... Ok-  
Ella lo ato de nuevo,se sentó a su lado y paso suavemente su lengua por su rostro, el pareció asústese y tratar de desatarse, ella lo calmo besándolo en todo su rostro, un calor que nunca había sentido se apoderó de su ser, ella se coloco sobre el sentándose en sus caderas, ella lamio su labio inferior demandando que abriera la boca, obedeciendo sus ordenes abrió la boca permitiéndole meter toda su lengua, exploró cada rincón de ella, el cerro los ojos disfrutando de tal acción, el trato de meter su lengua en ella pero ese aparto dejándolo ansioso, ella se quito hábilmente su sostén dejando al descubierto sus enormes pechos, el quedo embelesado en ellos, eran grandes y bonitos, de no estar tan a gusto atado ya se habría aventurado a tocarlos, Kat bajo hacia su cuello mordiéndolo con la suficiente fuerza para que gimiera tanto de solo como de placer, mordió y chupo varias veces haciéndolo gemir, ¿De donde había aprendido a hacer esos sonidos? Sin duda era un misterio que aclararía con esta experta en la pasión, ella dio un respingo y un gemido.  
-Cielos, ya te has puesto contento, mmmm se siente bien tenerte entre mis piernas, tranquilo que ahora mismo te atiendo-  
Ella bajo por su plastrón dejando un rastro de saliva, llego hasta la entrepierna del emocionado muchacho de naranja, vio la enorme erección que tenia, sonrió para si al ver que tenia un tamaño considerable, lo roso de arriba a abajo con la punta de su nariz, Mikey dio un salto ante tal sensación, ¡Hazlo ya! Grito el, se le había escapado aquel pensamiento, ella rio mas fuerte, tenia una mirada depredadora en el rostro.  
-No desesperes mi pequeño, dejame excitarme con tus súplicas primero-  
Lamio con suavidad su excitado miembro, el por otro lado pedia a gritos que se lo metiera en su boca, era tan fuerte su excitación que hasta dolía, ella besaba su ingle y todo sitio al rededor de su miembro, el le suplico y le rogo que lo hiciera, ella satisfecha con lo que escuchó se lo introdujo de lleno en su boca, iba de arriba a abajo, tomo sus piernas y se las puso en sus hombros, el gemia fuertemente a cada envestida, el gritaba su nombre con fuerza, fue así por un largo rato hasta que sintió falta de oxígeno y saco su cara de entre su entrepierna, el respiraba agitadamente y pronto sintió la necesidad de sentir algo más que su boca en su palpitante miembro, ella se quito sus panties y se coloco sobre su excitación sintiendo la punta rozar su femineidad, los dos gimieron ante la sensación, introdujo más su miembro en ella, gimió un poquito por un ligero dolor que sintió.  
-Relájate, la primera vez suele doler un poco, pero ten por seguro que no es tan doloroso como el de nosotras, prepárate-  
-Como digas, solo no pares-  
Ella rio y comenzó a moverse sobre el, al principio fue lento, movimientos suaves y seguros que después cobraron mas fuerza, se movía mas violentamente a cada segundo, él se sentia imnotisado con los movimientos de sus prominentes senos, era una danza hipnótica y era para el y solo para el, esto era formidable, los dos gemían fuertemente, esto era la experiencia más placentera que había experimentado, después de al rededor de unas tres horas de sexo alocado los dos llegaron al orgasmo, ella se quito de el y se recosto a su lado, después de unos minutos los dos hablaron un poco.  
-¿Te ah gustado Mikey?-  
-Ya dejaste de llamarme peque-  
-Es que ya no lo eres, eh hecho de ti un hombre-  
-Oh ya veo jijijiji n/n-  
-Ahora dime ¿Cómo es que te acóstate conmigo siendo yo un mutante-  
-Eh provado muchas cosas en mi vida, tenia curiosidad a ver que se sentía-  
-¿Y?-  
-Eres bueno, me has hecho gritar, ya hacia tiempo que no gritaba asi-  
-¿Cuando fue tu primera vez?-  
-Ammmm, deja recuerdo, fue... A ver... Ya recuerdo, tenia 15 años recién cumplidos, fue con mi 4 novio en ese entonces, desde ese dia eh salido con varios-  
-Ya veo, sabes mucho ¿Con cuantos has salido?-  
-Que preguntón, no te lo dire-  
-¿Te ah gustado hacerlo conmigo?-  
-Si, creo que considerare salir contigo, veámonos mañana por la noche y salgamos, ya te eh hablado de mi, ahora quiero conocerte más-  
-Seguro, ¿Qué hora es?-  
-A ver, son como las 23:51-  
-Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Kat-  
-Ok, hasta mañana, espera te daré algo-  
-¿Que cosa?-  
Ella se puso de pie y busco en su armario, saco una bufanda de color café y recogió del piso aquella prenda rosa, la cual había causado todo este asunto.  
-Cubre las marcas que tienes en el cuello, de seguro tendrás lios si las ven-  
-¿Y tus panties?-  
-Quédatelos como recuerdo de esta noche-  
-Gracias, los atesoraré mucho-  
-Jujujujuju vete ya bobo-  
El se marcho con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en toda su horrible vida era lo mejor que había vivido, tenia que mantenerlo oculto lo más que podía, su familia no lo entenderia, llegando a la guarida entro todo elevado y sonriente, vio a sus hermanos sentados frente al televisor.  
-Por fin llega el señor independencia-  
Hablo Donnie regañando a su distraído hermano, no consiguió respuesta alguna por su parte.  
-Mikey ¿Que te paso? Te vez extraño, más feliz-  
-Este... Si claro Leo-  
No hiso caso a la pregunta de Leo.  
-¿Mikey? ¿Que te pasa? Habla pedazo de retrasado ¿De donde sacaste esa horrible bufanda?-  
-Esta en la refri, no te enfades-  
Mikey se marcho para su cuarto dejando a todos confundidos por su comportamiento, pero como era costumbre lo ignoraron, era propio de el ser raro, lo ignoraron todos excepto Raph, tenia una curiosidad por saber que le pasaba.  
 **gracias por la espera, me sentia un poco mal ya se los dije, espero que este cap les haya gustado, comentarios y sugerencias con un amoroso review, hasta el siguente cap y perdonen las fallas "horrograficas" estoy en mi cel, son las 00:28 pm y es difícil editar asi.** _ **  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Hola como les va, perdonen la demora pero a mi amiga se le ha acabado la imaginación y me vi obligada a seguir sola, pero relájense, no la dejare al aire, así que continuare, sin más distracciones aquí va el cuarto cap._**

 **Narración: Blablablá**  
 **Dialogo: -Blablablá-**  
 **Pensamiento: _Blablablá_**

 ** _Cap. #4_**

Era la mañana siguiente, apenas despertó el más joven de los Hamato, sintió que cada sonido, cada ruido, por más mínimo que fuera hacia estallar su cabeza, se preguntaba por qué razón del dolor tan agudo, lo que no sabía era que el dolor era producto del par de vasos de vino que tan "amablemente" kat le ofreció, como ninja que era el dolor fue el pan diario desde que Sensei lo entreno a los 5 años, asi que habia aprendido a tolerarlo, siempre les preparaba el desayuno a sus hermanos y a su padre, esta no era la excepción, para no levantar sospechas debía hacer un esfuerzo titánico por ignorar aquella punzada, antes de salir se aseguró de colocarse su bufanda para que no se le notaran los prominentes moretones que tenía en su cuello, salió de su cuarto y se dirijo a la cocina, casco los huevos en el sartén y los puso junto con el tocino, no era fácil acostumbrarse al dolor, sin notarlo llego Raph y lo asusto con un grito, más que asustarlo se retorció por el ruido que le llego a su tan adolorido cerebro.

-¡AAAAAAAA! ¡NO GRITES!-

-Hahahahaha, relájate que genio el tuyo, se ve que no dormiste nada para estar tan de mal humor, por cierto ¿Sigues usando esa horrible cosa en tu cuello?-

-Que más te da que lo use, me gusta y es mi favorito-

-Mmmmmm… si tienes razón, no me interesa las estupideces que haces, has lo que quieras, ahora sírveme mi desayuno que muero de hambre-

-Que desfachatez la tuya, sírvete tú mismo, ya cociné, iré a mi cama, no aguanto el dolor de mi cabeza, te rogaría que hablaras más bajo-

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa? Luces como borracho parrandero después de una noche de juerga- Si el supiera la "parranda" que tubo anoche y en especial con quien; -Este, yo… -

-Estas rarísimo sabes, algo que ocultas-

-Que va a ocultar, es Mikey, ya déjalo de seguro es otra de sus aventuras comiendo cosas raras-

-Leo tiene razón, calla y comamos rápido que muero de hambre- Leo y Donnie llegaron como caídos del cielo con su cometario, salvo a Mikey, pudo suspirar aliviado y correr a su habitación.

Lejos ya de esos pudo encerrarse en su habitación, concentrándose en aquellos hermosos recuerdos de anoche, sin duda lo más jodidamente genial que le haya pasado en su mutante vida, estaba loca, de eso no habia duda porque habia que estar loca para hacer lo que ella hiso con él, que importa, sin duda eso era lo que él amaba de ella… ¿Amaba? ¿Qué era lo que sentía el por ella? Le gustaba muchísimo de eso no habia duda pero, no sabía cómo definir lo que significa estar enamorado ¿Lo estaba? Cielos no lo sabía, solo habia una persona a la que le podía preguntar, llegada la tarde esa persona vino, nada más y nada menos que April.

Entro por la puerta saludando a todos, junto a ella un molesto Casey que era objeto de burla por parte de ella, todo por aquel incidente del otro día.

-Esto ya es crueldad, roja por favor, te lo suplico deja de reírte-

-Hahahaha lo siento es que tan solo recordarlo hacen que me den… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Donnie llego a saludar a April tirando a Casey de un solo empujón, la abrazo y trato e hablarle pero fue interrumpido por Mikey.

-Hola Donnie, ¡HAHAHAHAHA!-

-Hey, no me digas que ahora te vas a reír de mí-

-No, no, es que yo… - La tomo de la mano y se la llevo velozmente a su habitación, dejando a todos confundidos por su loca acción, en especial a Donnie que se imaginó más de una estupidez, mientras tanto April en la habitación de Mikey le daba una bofetada para que se tranquilizara.

-¡AUCH! ¿¡PORQUE ME PEGAS!?-

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me llevas a rastras? como si fueras… fueras… -

-¿Donnie?-

-No me cambies el tema, ahora dime ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tienes algo que decirme?-

-Pues veras April, ¿Te acuerdas hace unos días cuando te pedí que guardaras un secreto y que me dejaras salir?

-Si ¿A caso es chica si era una ninja del clan del pie? ¡TE LO DIJE TORPE!-

-¡NO! Y por favor no grites-

-Entonces dime que pasa-

-Pues ella y yo… pues… n/n… jijijijiji-

-No me digas… que tú y ella… -

-Oh no lo digas que me da pena jijijiji n/n-

-No puedo creerlo, me siento feliz por ti pero… ¿En tan poco tiempo y ya lo dicen amarse?-

-Ese es el punto April, ¿Cómo sé que estoy enamorado? Porque apenas la conozco un par de semanas, no estoy seguro de que siento por ella, me gusta muchísimo, de eso no hay duda pero… tienes que ayudarme-

-Primero lo primero, toma esto por pervertido- April le dio una cachetada a Mikey, este confundido volvió a reclamarle.

-¡AUCH! ¿Qué hice?-

-Hombre tenías que ser, pervertido, no te acuestas con alguien solo porque lo ves sexi o por curiosidad o por PERVERTIDO-

-Ya entendí deja de DECIRME ASÍ-

-Si duermes con alguien es porque lo amas, a diferencia de los cientos de pervertidos que te darán malos consejos, el entregarte a alguien es algo que debe hacerse únicamente por amor-

-Ya entendí, no me hagas sentir mal, ¿Te han dicho que eres una profesional en herir a los demás?-

-Pe… perdón, no fue mi intención, lo que trataba de decir es… -

-Ya entendí, ayúdame por favor al parecer a ella le gusto también, no estoy seguro de lo que siento, quiero aprender a amarla, cuando me enamore de ella ¿Cómo saber si lo estoy?-

-Pues, te sientes feliz con tan solo ver a esa persona, no importa cuán feo sea el día, siempre te parecerá que el sol brilla, querrás la seguridad de ella por encima de la tuya y querrás estar siempre a su lado, serás feliz con su sonrisa, además de las famosas mariposas en el estómago que mencionan todos-

-¿Ella me obligara a tragar mariposas?-

-No tonto, sentirás como si tuvieras mariposas en el estómago-

-¿Y cómo llegaran ahí?-

-No, es una… es como… olvídalo, solo se siente, ya lo sabrás-

-Esta noche iré a verla, quedamos en salir en una cita, hare lo posible para enamorarme de ella-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es ella?-

-Oh, si, si me olvido eso, bueno ella es más alta que yo-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Mucho, tengo que alzar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, tiene un bonito cabello ondulado y obscuro, es como las modelos de las revistas de Raph, es de Brasil y tiene 18 años-

-Si claro, te creo ja ja ja-

-Ahí vamos otra vez, ya vas de grocera de nuevo-

-Perdón, lo siento, espero que puedas traerla aquí alguna vez-

-No, ¿Quieres que me maten?-

-Por eso dije espero, bueno, mejor salgo, no vayan a creer mal- En cuanto April salio por la puerta un enfurecido Donnie y Casey entraron por la puerta.

-¡MIKEY! ¿¡QUE TE TRAES CON APRIL!?- Hablaron Donnie y Casey al mismo tiempo, April trató de pararlos pero no sirvió de mucho.

En otro lugar, la noche habia caído, Kat y su amiga Sandra cerraban el restaurante y hablaban un poco.

-¿¡QUEEEEEE!? ¿¡UN MENOR DE EDAAAD!? ¡16! ¡Y HASTA DORMISTE CON EL!-

-No necesitas gritar-

-No lo puedo creer, nos conocemos desde hace años, viajamos juntas a este país hace dos años, y de todas las cosas locas que has hecho esta es la más fea-

-Él es lindo, paso la prueba-

-Has tenido muchas relaciones raras, la vez que hiciste la apuesta de quien acumulaba su propio harem masculino en la escuela y tu ganaste con la increíble cantidad de TODA LA ESCUELA, cuando saliste con delincuentes, tu época de pervertida cuanto tuviste una novia, cuando saliste con nerds, pero esto es feo, te arrestaran por pedófila-

-Solo son dos años de diferencia no exageres-

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Qué le viste a un enano menor que tú?-

-Es tan lindo, me asusté mucho cuando lo vi por primera vez, creí que era un ser completamente extraño, pero cuando trate con el me di cuenta de que era el ser más lindo que eh visto, esta noche tendré una cita con el-

-No lo puedo creer, allá tu-

-No tienes derecho a juzgarme rompe hogares-

-Te doy 3 días máximos y te aseguro que lo olvidas como al pobre de Sack-

-A ese no le di ni la hora-

-Lo besaste y al día siguiente ni le hablaste, hasta el día de hoy,

-No pienso dejar a este, como el no hay otro, hasta creo que me empieza a gustar-

-¿Qué? Nooo, es la primera vez que escucho esa frase de ti, ¿Tan lindo es? Te perseguiré en tu cita-

-Si haces eso le hablare a la esposa de tu novio-

-Está bien, mala amiga, al menos me cuentas como te fue-

-Eso sí puedo hacer-

-Siempre sales con eso, ya entendí, me rindo tu ganas- Kat y Sandra se marcharon hasta sus hogares hablando del asunto, Kat pensó en Mikey mientras ignoraba las palabras de su amiga, sonrió y se sonrojo al recordar sus enormes ojos azules, _"_ no te me escaparas _"_ pensó ella.

 ** _Hooooooola, perdonen la demora, espero que no tengan quejas al respecto con kat, su personalidad afloro a tal punto de que el personaje se me salió de las manos, este cap se me hiso muy corto, pero como les dije, mi amiga a abandonado el fic y seguiré yo sola, de aquí en adelante todo es mío, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap si tengo tiempo._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, perdonen la demora pero tenía otros fics que terminar, y otras páginas que atender, me alegra que les haya gustado este fic, sin más cosas que decir eme aqui el quinto cap._**

 ** _Cap. #5_**

Era de noche, la hora de la cita había llegado, April le había dado especificaciones claras de cómo comportarse en su primera cita, no había entendido muy bien la mayoría de ellas pero lo que le quedo bien claro es que debía llevarle al menos una flor y ser un caballero y sobre todo bañarse, April lo había obligado a bañarse en la tarde; caminaba a hurtadillas por el pasillo de su casa, esperaba que nadie lo escuchara, para su desgracia no vio la patineta de uno de sus hermanos que yacía en el suelo esperando a que alguien se accidentara, cayó al suelo, por fortuna una voltereta suavizó el estruendo de la caída, nada más que un leve murmullo que esperó que nadie escuchase, por fin la superficie, caminaba por los tejados feliz y contento de poder ver de nuevo a Kat, una flor, y ahora donde encuentro una flor, se dijo para sus adentros, pensó rápidamente mirando para todos lados, una pequeña maceta en medio de una ventana lo solucionaría, arranco la pequeña flor azul que crecía en ella y se la llevo sin más, rápido se marchó hacia la casa de Kat, a unos pasos, justo en el edificio vecino la vio parada en el techo de su casa, como era verano, por fortuna, hacía mucho calor y la noche era cálida, ella traía puesto una falda gris holgada que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas y un top blanco ceñido al cuerpo que dejaba ver su ombligo, traía zapatillas cómodas para poder moverse y un bolso café de un tamaño considerable, él se acercó a ella y la saludo.

-Hola Kat, te vez bien-

-Gracias Mikey, tu... Pues... Te vez tan saludable como siempre... "sniff" hueles bien-

-Gracias eso creo, llevas falda ¿No crees que será un poco incómodo? Nos movemos un poco-

-Ese es el plan Mikey- Mikey se calló y se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de Kat, no supo que decir así que solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Jujuju que tierno luces así de avergonzado, tranquilo es solo una broma-

-Owwww ¿Solo broma?-

-Hahahaha ahora me sales pervertido-

-Este yo, quise decir... Yo...-

-Hahahaha pero que nervioso pequeño, tranquilo, no me desagrada, ahora ¿A dónde me llevaras?-

-Pues... Iremos a un lindo lugar- Quiso tomara en brazos pero recordó las palabras de April, "Se caballeroso" asi que decidió pedirle permiso.

-Este... Kat...- -¿Deseas algo?-

-Necesito llevarte en brazos, ¿Puedo cargarte?-

-¿Crees que puedas conmigo?- Esas palabras ofendieron un poco a Mikey, más que sentirse herido lo tomo como un reto.

-Hey, no me subestimes, soy un guerrero y a pesar de mi apariencia soy muy fuerte- La tomo en brazos y se la llevo sin problema, ella quedo sorprendida con la facilidad que la levanto, tuvo un poco de miedo ya que el saltaba alto e iba y de techo en techo, se aferró a su cuello fuertemente cerrando los ojos, el rio burlonamente viéndola tan indefensa, parecia tan frágil y no la imponente mujer que siempre veía.

-Jajajaja-

-De...ja...de... ¡REIRTEEEEEEAAAAAA!- Mikey se detuvo en un tejado de un edificio abandonado, se metió por una de las ventanas de la planta alta, ella no quiso soltarse de él.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, aqui nadie nos vera ni nos molestara- Ella abrió los ojos y vio lo que parecía ser un hermoso jardín en el último piso, el tejado tenia uno que otro agujero haciendo que la luz de luna nocturna ingresara, un bonito juego de luces iluminaba aquel verde lugar.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Esto es...precioso ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? Es bellísimo-

-Fue una casualidad, lo halle un día cuando me escondía de las mujeres a las cuales les robaba las...este...olvida lo último solo lo halle y ya, sentémonos-

-Huahua, me has hecho reír, Encantas pouco pervertido mim, eu acho que estou começando a se apaixonar por você.*-

-¿Eh? No entiendo cuando me hablas así-

-Nada, cosas mías, mira lo que traje-

-¿Qué cosa?- Ella saco de su bolso una cesta mediana, allí traía una docena de pizza-dogs*, el curioso pregunto que era.

-Pues son pizza-dogs son hot-dogs fusionados con pizza, lo vi en internet y tenía muchas ganas de prepararlos-

-¿Puedo comerme algunos?- -Adelante, dime a que saben- Mikey probó el tentempié, fascinado era una palabra que le quedaba corta, sin pensarlo se abalanzó hacia los bocadillos no dejando casi ninguno, al darse cuenta solo había quedado el que Kat tenía en su mano.

-Emmm discúlpame, no fue mi intención comérmelos todos, es que estaban tan delicioso-

-No te preocupes, me alegra que te haya gustado, es un enorme halago para mí que te guste, si quieres puedes comerte el mío-

-No claro que no, es tuyo, yo ya comí-

-Está bien-

-Bien pues, háblame de ti-

-Pues, no hay mucho que decir de mí, mi padre era un mal nacido, mi madre era un dulce ángel que no tuvo la culpa de conocer a un imbécil-

-¿Pues qué le paso?-

-Ella...se fue hace mucho, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Oh cuanto lo siento-

-Yo quería quedarme en Brasil junto a mi amiga Sandra pero él me arrastró aqui, Sandra me siguió preocupada de que el me lastimara, en cuanto pise este país hui de él, le debía dinero a gente mala eh iba a usarme para pagarles, como yo pude huir junto con Sandra...pues lo mataron, así pasaron dos años y eme aquí-

-Qué vida tan complicada, y yo creí que la mía era mala-

-No me fue tan mal, te conocí a ti, el chico más genial del mundo-

-Dime algo, ¿Yo te gusto?-

-Mucho, creo que eres sexi-

-Sonara raro pero eso es raro-

-Si lo sé, soy una pervertida lo admito, es solo que eres el único que no quiere solo mi cuerpo, tú hablas conmigo como una persona y no como un cerdo hablándole a una mujer de la vida galante por no decir otro termino, ya dije mucho de mí, dime de ti-

-Pues yo soy el menor de 4...es decir 5 hermanos, tengo una hermanastra llamada Karai, que es mayor a mí y a mis hermanos-

-¿Tienes hermanos? Háblame de ellos-

-Los adoro pero a veces ciento que no me respetan, el hecho de que sean mayores por unos minutos no significa que me tengan que tratar así-

-¿Minutos?-

-Emmm, pues todos tenemos la misma edad, pero nos diferenciamos por orden de nacimiento-

-Explícame como nacieron-

-No puedo darte detalles, emm hace 16 años nos cayó un líquido verde que nos transformó en mitad humanos, nuestro sensei tambien muto y se volvió rata-

-¿Sensei?, oh si me dijiste que eras ninja, él es tu padre, debe ser un buen padre-

-Es el mejor del mundo, nos crio a mí y a mis hermanos-

-Tienes una bonita vida, una familia que te ama ¿Y tu madre?-

-Pues nunca la conocí, supongo que debe estar en algún lugar, no me siento mal por eso, tengo a mi familia y a mis amigos humanos, Casey y April, mi hermano Donnie está loco por April pero ella es muy cruel con el-

-Pues es una boba, si estuviera en su lugar haría muchas cosas-

-¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué cosas?- Kat chillo de alegría, se acercó a él y lo beso.

-No sabes cuánto espere para que preguntaras eso-

-Espera, yo-

-¿Qué no te gusto?-

-Sí, ese es el punto, me gustas mucho pero no estoy seguro de si te amo o no, ya han traicionado mi confianza antes, dime ¿Que sientes tú por mí?-

-Mikey, que no vez lo mucho que me gustas, no eres una más de mis experiencias, no, tu no me gustas, me enloqueces, me fascinas, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me trataba tan bien, los hombres normales son solo cerdos, tu eres diferente, hacia tanto que no sentía tal cariño por alguien, me emocionó con solo verte, eres tan dulce conmigo, tu eres mío y de nadie más- Kat se acercó a Mikey y lo beso nuevamente, este serio al beso de ella dejándose llevar por las emociones que le hacía sentir, la tomo en un abrazo y dejándose llevar por nada más que su instinto comenzó a quitarle su top, ella no se quedó atrás y se quitó su falda, él se tumbó sobre ella y la beso, pronto bajo a su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, la escucho reír y gemir, sus manos bajaron hasta su pecho y sin más le quito su sostén y los presiono con firmeza, ella se arqueo y gimió más fuerte, ella abrió las piernas y las enrollo en la cintura de Mikey, el bajo sus manos y le arranco sus bragas.

-No demores más, te quiero dentro de mi ahora- Él sonrió y la penetro sin demora, ella gimió más fuerte, estocada tras estocada, ellos gemían cada vez más fuerte, ella apretó más las piernas haciendo el contacto más fuerte, el gruño por la sensación que sentía y la mordió en el cuello, fueron así por un buen rato hasta que llegaron al clímax juntos, ellos repitieron el nombre del otro, él se corrió dentro de ella, al terminar se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisa.

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¡MIKEY! ¿¡QUIÉN DIABLOS ES ELLA Y QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO!?- Para su horror Raph estaba parado a unos pasos de ellos, Kat estaba desnuda y Raph no pudo evitar mirar los enormes pechos de Kat, es más, no pudo evitar mirarla completa sin quedar con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desorbitados, por supuesto Mikey se enojó, ella por su parte se cubrió detrás de él después de dar un grito.

-¿Cómo que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué no es obvio? Y la mirada hacia allá pervertido ella es mía- Raph se volteo pero continuo hablándoles.

-Bueno, esperaré a que ella...como se llame se vista, tenemos que hablar ¡AHORA!- Kat se vistió y salió junto con Mikey al techo del edificio.

-¿Esto es lo que has estado haciendo?-

-Creo que soy lo suficientemente grande como para ser novio de quien yo quiera-

-Mikey, en serio, no me molesta que tengas novia pero ¿Con esta? ¡Y TE ATREVISTE A TENER SEXO CON ELLA! por favor dime que se cuidaron-

-¿Cuidarse? No te entiendo a qué te refieres-

-Mira cómo te llames...hermano de Mikey...él es ya lo suficientemente capaz de sabes lo que hace- Hablo Kat defendiendo a Mikey.

-Cállate tú como te llames que estoy regañando a mi atarantado hermano menor-

-¡NO LE HABLES ASÍ A MI KAT! ¿¡CÓMO RAYOS ME ENCONTRASTE!?

-Con el escándalo que hiciste al salir no fue difícil saber que te marchaste- -Dejamos tranquilos-

-Basta, esto se acabó, vámonos ahora-

-Pero...-

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL VÁMONOS AHORA! ¡OBEDECE A TU HERMANO MAYOR!-

-Mikey ve con tu hermano, hablaremos en otro momento-

-Este bien Kat, te veré otro día- Raph se llevó a Mikey a la guarida, caminaban callados hasta que Raph rompió el silencio con un regaño.

-¿En qué pensabas?-

-No se lo digas a nadie, te lo suplico-

-Ya veremos Mikey- De pronto sensei encendió la luz y con una voz firme los regaño.

-¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?-

-Este...pues vera sensei- Mikey tartamudeaba un poco, dudoso de que podría decir, miro a Raph y le suplicó que lo ayudara, se lo dijo con señas, este gruño un poco, a regañadientes aceptó.

-Fuimos al patrullaje sensei, solo vimos maleantes nada serio sensei-

-¿Están diciéndome la verdad?- Los dos afirmaron moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente, sensei cansado los mando a dormir, Mikey ingreso a su habitación pero Raph lo siguió.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Ella no te conviene-

-Ella me quiere, eres mi hermano y deberías apoyarme-

-Lo hago, por eso te digo que dejes de verla-

-No-

-¡Qué terco! ¡Una chica así de sexi jamás se fijaría en un pelmazo feo como tú!- En cuanto dijo eso se dio cuenta que cometió un error, no existe cosa más hiriente en este mundo que las palabras, una vez dichas no hay regreso, y para Raph ya no lo había.

-Mikey...no quise...solo-

-Largo- -Mikey yo solo trataba de...-

-Dije... ¡LARGO!- Raph no tuvo opción de marcharse, lo había herido sin querer, después de eso Mikey paso tres meses sin ver a Kat gracias a la constante vigilancia de Raph, no le hablaba ni le dirigía la palabra para nada, esto empezó a levantar sospechas entre todos los miembros de su familia, una noche Raph trato de hacerle entender lo que sentía.

-¡Mikey háblame por favor, solo trato de protegerte-

-Lárgate de mí vista-

-¡No!-

-Pues si no te vas tu me iré yo-

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?-

-Con quien si me apoya, me voy con April- Raph trato de detenerlo pero fue en vano, salió corriendo y en tan solo en unos instantes y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la superficie, llegando a la ventana de April.

-¡Mikey! Hago tarea dime que pasa- Ella solo recibió como respuesta un abrazo y unos sollozos, para que nadie los viera se dirigieron al techo.

-¿Qué Raph hiso que?-

-No me deja ver a Kat, de esa noche ya han pasado 3 meses, en verdad la extraño-

-¿Ahora estas seguro de lo que sientes?-

-Si, en verdad la quiero-

-Tranquilo, yo te ayudaré a buscarla-

-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL! ¡TE EH BUSCADO POR 3 MESES PREOCUPADA Y TE VENGO A ENCONTRAR CON ESTA ZORRA!-

-No...Ella es mi amiga, no es nadie más que mi amiga es todo, ella es April de la que te hable-

-¿Hablas en serio? Porque si me mientes te juro que yo-

-No, te hablo con la verdad, solo que Raph no me dejaba salir a verte-

-Te juro que si me mientes yo...yo...- Kat se desmayó antes de terminar su frase, Mikey corrió a socorrerla, no se imaginaba que en los tres meses de no verse ella le tendría una pequeña sorpresa.

 ** _Hooola a todos, perdonen la demora, querido usuario sin cuenta que firmo como anónimo, perdóname por la demora pero tengo tambien otras cosas que hacer además de otros 3 fics con su propio séquito de seguidores que esperan por más, relájate, terminare con todos los fics pendientes, y para mi querida amiga malu quien hacia este fic conmigo, ha decidido aportar con ideas, parece que decidió ayudarme después de todo, que indecisa, dime si le entras o sales, bueno en todo caso nos vemos en el próximo cap, espero no tardar mucho._**

 ** _*_** **_Me encantas pequeño pervertido, creo que estoy empezando a enamorarse de ti._**

 ** _* Pizza-Dog es un platillo fusión de una pizza y un hot-dog, lo vi en internet y decidí prepararlo, como me encanto el plato ese decidí ponerlo aquí._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, aquí con otro capítulo de este su fic "La curiosidad mato a una tortuga" al final mi amiga Malu decidió entrar de nuevo en el fic, ¡vivaaaaaa! jijij, solo espero que no se le acaben las ideas, sin más que decir eme aquí el sexto capítulo_**

 ** _Cap. #6._**

April dejo solos a Mikey y Kat mientras iba a la farmacia para comprobar su teoría, Kat despertó de su desmayo con algo muy importante que decirle a Mikey, lloraba y estaba asustada.

-Mikey, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-

-¿Acaso terminaras conmigo?-

-No es eso, es algo que… no sé ni cómo empezar-

-Como diría Sensei, pues empieza contándomelo dese el principio ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ejem- April llego en el momento en que Kat iba a decir aquello importante que la aquejaba, y con ella trajo una bolsa de compra en su mano.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, creo que ya sé que es lo que pasa, kat ¿Estas segura de que lo estás?-

-¿Eh? ¿Segura de qué? No las entiendo- Mikey confundido se rascaba la cabeza sufriendo sin poder entender el tan indescifrable lenguaje de las chicas, mientras que Kat solo callo pero la insistencia de April hablo.

-¡Kat!-

-¡NO LO SE! Me dio miedo comprobarlo, es que Mikey no estaba conmigo y me sentí sola-

-Ahora él está contigo, vamos no tengas miedo-

-No sé qué pase Kat pero es verdad, no estás sola ahora, yo siempre estaré contigo-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Pues claro- Kat se puso feliz por la declaración de Mikey, pero no lo suficiente como para quitarle la melancolía, tomo la bolsa que April trajo, ella dirigiéndose al baño se encerró dejando a los presentes con una enorme incertidumbre, al cabo de unos minutos que gracias a la espera más parecieron varias eternidades, salió con una cara que les fue imposible descifrar.

-Mikey-

-¿Qué pasa? No sé qué pasa díganme ahora por favor me están matando-

-Vas a ser padre-

-¿Padre? ¿Cómo que padre?-

-Veras Mikey cuando dos abejitas…-

-¡YA SE COMO SE HACEN LOS NIÑOS APRIL! ¡NO SOY TAN IDIOTA! Es solo que pues que…yo-

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Mikey? ¡MIKEY O CIELOS! ¿¡QUÉ TE PASA!? ¡DESPIERTA! ¡MIKEY!- Kat preocupada daba palmadas a Mikey en su rostro sin lograr nada, April presintiendo lo que pasaría trajo un trozo de pizza de su cocina y se lo coloco en el rostro tal como Donnie se lo habia indicado para despertarlo, y así fue, despertó en un tris tras, pero por primera vez en toooooda su vida, no tenía ganas de comida alguna.

-¿Qué no estas feliz Mikey?-

-Claro que lo estoy, es que, pues, ammm, no sé qué decir, esto no estaba en mis planes, no quiero admitirlo pero apenas soy un niño, aun quería divertirme, no sé nada sobre niños, no me mal entiendas, me alegra mucho y como te prometí no te dejare sola-

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces Mikey, sabía que tu no eras como los demás, no importa que forma tenga nuestro hijo, yo lo amate sin importar nada- Los dos se abrazaron, en sus corazones no cabía tanta felicidad al mismo tiempo que incertidumbre sobre el futuro que les esperaba a los dos, o a los tres de ahora en adelante, "Que voy a hacer, como le diré a mi familia, mis hermanos, Splinter de seguro se pondrá furioso conmigo" pensó Mikey para sus adentros, no sabía qué hacer, estaba perdido, no tenía más opción que decírselos porque el solo no podría con esto.

-Esto es demasiado grande para ocultarlo, Mikey, Kat, tienen que decírselo a Sensei de inmediato- Mikey no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió contárselo a todos, por más miedo que le diera Sensei él era el único que podía decirle que hacer ya que era un adulto experimentado en la materia.

-Kat, tenemos que decirle a mi padre sobre nosotros-

-¿Estás seguro Mikey?-

-No sé qué hacer, estoy confundido y perdido, mi padre es el único que me puede ayudar ahora-

-Está bien-

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a todos?- April pregunto curiosa a al temeroso par que se encontraba en su casa, Mikey respiró y dando un respingo imaginándose la reacción de Splinter tomo una decisión.

-Se los diré mañana en la noche, Kat, por ahora descansa y recuerda que tienes que cuidarte-

-Claro Mikey- Mikey se marchó hacia la guarida como un condenado a muerte, no quería llegar al final de su destino, que largo tramo se le hacían aquellos simples metros, al llegar a su hogar Sensei lo esperaba en la entrada con un semblante de interrogatorio y tras el 4 ojos preocupados pertenecientes a Leo y Donnie, Raph tenía la cabeza baja sin atreverse a mirar a Mikey, nadie se atrevió a hablar por lo tenso de la situación, solo hablaron los que estaban involucrados en el asunto.

-Sensei... Yo...-

-Raphael ya me conto sobre el asunto de tu amiga Kat-

-¿Eh?- Sucio traidor dijo Mikey con la mirada a Raph, este se sintió mal por haber hablado.

-No culpes a tu hermano, Miguel Ángel, ya lo sospechaba y mi deber como padre es saber lo que pasa con mis hijos, ahora dime hijo mío, cuéntame con más detalles que fue lo que pasó-

-Sensei, tengo algo importante que decirte, de hecho es algo grave-

-¿Qué es Miguel Ángel?-

-Mañana por la noche lo sabrán, por ahora no puedo decirlo-

-¿Cómo que no puedes?-

-Cuando la vean lo sabrán, confía en mi Sensei, te lo suplico- Sensei cerró los ojos y gimoteo con preocupación decidiendo si concederle al menor de sus hijos, con la seriedad que traía en su rostro decidió esperar y concederle el lapso de tiempo que pedía. Todos se marcharon a dormir, a la mañana siguiente la tensión era tan fuerte que nadie hablaba, también reinaba la incertidumbre y la impaciencia por saber el asunto grave de Mikey, por fortuna la noche cayo y April en compañía de Casey llegaron la guarida, pero solo April sabía lo que iba a pasar, decidió guardar el secreto por respeto a Mikey; Mikey llamó a todos a la sala de la televisión.

-Muy bien, yo saldré para buscar a Kat y hablarles sobre mi problema-

-¿La traerás aquí Mikey?- Leo pregunto a su pequeño hermano, como respuesta solo recibió una mirada triste, lo vieron salir hacia la superficie y no regreso en un largo rato, la tensión los devoraba completos, cuando la espera por ti se vio recompensada vieron entrar a Mikey en compañía de la mujer de que tanto hablaban, no sabían si sorprenderse por la despampanante mujer que era Kat o por el hecho de que esa hermosa mujer pudiera fijarse en un liliputiense como Mikey.

-Ella es Kat, y es mi novia-

-Alegremente, eu me apresentar, meu nome é Katherine Stone-

-¿Disculpe?- Sensei no comprendía el portugués de Kat, esta se rio y le tradujo lo que dijo.

-Mucho gusto, me presentaré, mi nombre es Katherine Stone, soy de Brasil-

-¿Cómo es qué una linda chica como tú se fijó fue a fijarse en el descerebrado de mi hermano? ¿Qué le diste Mikey? ¿Drogas?-

-¡Hey!- Donnie no midió sus palabras enfadando a Mikey, Casey se le acercó a Kat y le coqueteo un poco.

-Concuerdo con Donatello ¿Como una preciosidad se fijó en este enano feo? ¿No preferirías a alguien más experimentado?- Esta lo miró y le contestó de forma cortante pero graciosa.

-Que dulce pero creo que soy demasiada carne para tan poco gato-

-Más bien perro, aléjate de mí Kat Casey- Donnie rio por aquel comentario, Casey comenzó una pequeña discusión mientras que Mikey celoso gritaba por los comentarios hacia Kat.

-"Coff" "Coff" Lamento interrumpir pero ¿No había algo importante que discutir?- Sensei trataba de no salirse de sus casillas, respiro hondo y paro el desorden.

-Perdóname Sensei, ahora lo que tengo que decir es...-

-¿Si Miguel Ángel?-

-Usted va a ser...-

-¿Ser?-

-Kat está esperando un niño... Y es mío, serás abuelo...je je...je- Nadie dijo nada, hasta las moscas callaron con la bomba que soltó Mikey, Splinter se precipitó hacia el suelo, la noticia le cayó como un entrenamiento de randori a la cabeza, quedo inconsciente por unos momentos, todos corrieron a socorrerlo, Mikey esperaba preocupado la respuesta de su padre.

 ** _Hola a todos, perdonen la demora en serio, esta vez no fue falta de imaginación si no la depresión por el final de temporada, no tenía ánimos de continuar después de ver eso, no me juzguen que sé que ustedes estaban igual, pero regresara, eso me dijeron, ahora puedo respirar tranquila, mi amiga malu estaba enojada conmigo por no actualizar pronto jijij lo siento malu, sin más que decir nos vemos en otro cap._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, disculpen la demora jijijiji sufría de un terrible caso de falta de imaginación, en serio perdónenme, espero que no hayan perdido el hilo de esta historia, sin más que decir eme aquí séptimo capítulo de este su fic "la curiosidad mato a una tortuga"_**

 ** _Cap. #7._**

Splinter yacía en el suelo atendido por tres de sus hijos, Mientras que Mikey esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su preocupado padre, Kat estaba al lado de Mikey sosteniéndolo de la mano en todo momento preocupada de lo que el padre de su novio diría, los pocos minutos en que duro el letargo de Splinter fueron como toda una eternidad, al despertar Splinter no dedico ninguna palabra a ninguno de los presentes haciendo la espera mucho más larga, lo llevaron a la cocina y le ofrecieron un té caliente para calmar sus alterados nervios, Mikey ya no podía esperar más así que decidió enfrentar a Splinter.

-Sensei lamento lo que hice pero…-

-Miguel Ángel…-

-¿Si Sensei?-

-¿¡COMO PUDISTE HACER SEMEJANTE COSA!? ¡APENAS ERES UN MOCOSO! ¡ES MÁS! ¡AUN TE GUSTA PARARTE EN LA ENTRADA DE TU CUARTO Y FINGIR QUE CONDUCES UNA NAVE ESPACIAL! ¿¡EN QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO!?

-Pero Sensei…-

-¡PERO NADA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ERAS TU EL LADRON DE PANTALETAS QUE CAUSABA TERROR EN LA CIUDAD!-

-¡NO!... ¡SI!... Este… pues… ¡YO SOLO BUSCABA A KAT! ¡QUERIA ENCONTRARLA PARA DEVOLVERLE SU ROPA!-

-¡YO NO TE CRIE PARA QUE FUERAS UN PERVERTIDO!- Kat comenzó a molestarse con los gritos de Splinter, así que intervino defendiendo a Mikey.

-Mucho me temo que tendré que faltarle al respeto señor pero ¡DEJE DE HABLARSE ASI A MIKEY!-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE MIKEY TENGA UNA NOVIA! ¡LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES QUE USTED SEÑORITA LO HAYA ARRASTRADO A HACER COSAS QUE NO SON DE ACORDE A SU EDAD! ¡APENAS ES UN ADOLECENTE! ¿¡COMO SE SUPONE QUE CRIARAN A ESE NIÑO!? –

-¡NO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ ESCUCHANDO COMO MALTRATA A MI MIKEY! Coje tus cosas Mikey, nos vamos-

-¿Eh?- Mikey no supo que decir ante ese comentario, miro a Splinter esperando su reacción, este muy furioso le respondió.

-Es lo primero que dicen que es coherente, Mikey, ya que decidiste actuar a solas como un adulto te responsabilizaras de tus actos haciéndote cargo de ella-

-Pero Sensei… Está bien, creí encontrar apoyo aquí pero veo que todos han decidido darme la espalda, pues me voy- Mikey tomo algunas de sus cosas que considero como necesarias y se marchó junto con Kat.

-¿¡Mikey!? ¡Sensei! ¿¡Porque haces eso!? ¿¡Dejaras que Mikey se marche!?-

-Es mi última palabra- Con un tomo serio y cortante Sensei le respondió a Raph mientras se marchaba a su habitación, nadie más se atrevió a hablar por lo tenso de la situación, Raph se sintió culpable por lo sucedido, de no haber hablado esto no habría pasado, pero no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, se aseguraría que las cosas fueran como lo eran antes; por otro lado Mikey estaba destrozado, se dirigían hacia el apartamento de Kat para instalarse, al llegar Kat trato de hacer lo posible para calmar a Mikey.

-No estés triste Mikey, harás que llore-

-Lo siento, es que yo… nunca habia visto a Sensei así ¿En serio fue tan malo lo que hicimos?-

-No lo sé Mikey pero… ¿Sabes una cosa?-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno o malo, lo volvería a hacer de nuevo sin remordimiento-

-¿En serio?-

-Con todo el corazón, ahora tienes que ser fuerte por los tres-

-Está bien, tienes razón-

-¿Qué forma crees que tenga nuestro hijo?-

-Pues, no lo sé ¿Qué vida crees que tenga? Espero que sea tan linda como tú, si es como yo vivirá oculto y puede que tenga una vida infeliz-

-No importa que forma tenga, lo amaremos con toda el alma-

-No quiero ser grosero pero ¿Qué viste en mí que no viste en una persona normal? sufriremos muchas complicaciones-

-Ya te lo dije, tú no eres como los demás, te enamoraste de mi alma y no solo de mi cuerpo, yo te quiero sin importar que forma tengas-

-Que linda eres, ¡TE QUIEROOOOO!- Mikey abrazo efusivamente a Kat, la tomo en brazos y comenzó a besarla por todas partes, Kat rio mientras abrazaba a Mikey, con lo que no contaban fue con la amiga de kat, Sandra llegaría intempestivamente sin previo aviso.

-Kat, cariño veía para decirte que termine con….. ¡MADRE DE LA PIEDAD! ¿¡QUE CARAJOS!?-

-¿¡SANDRA!? ¡TE EH DICHO QUE TOQUES ANTES DE ENTRAR!-

-¡NO ME JODAS! ¿¡ESE ES TU NOVIO!?-

-Jijiji mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, me gusta que me llamen Mikey-

En otro lugar de Nueva York en medio de las alcantarillas Splinter meditaba en su habitación, recordando los dulces momentos cuando Mikey era niño, "creí encontrar apoyo aquí pero veo que todos han decidido darme la espalda" aquellas palabras cavaron hondo en el corazón de Splinter, su pequeño habia llegado buscando apoyo, que habia hecho, arrepentido por lo que habia hecho salió de su habitación, en cuanto salió fue interceptado por los reclamos de un molesto Raph.

-¡NO FUE JUSTO LO QUE HISISTE CON MIKEY! ¡YO NO ME QUEDARE AQUÍ SENTADO! ¡IRE A BUSCARLO Y DECIRLE QUE CUENTA CON NOSOTROS! ¡NO DEJARE QUE SE SIENTA SOLO COMO TU LO HISISTE SENTIR!-

-Espera Raphael, tienes razón, no fue justo de mi parte haber hecho eso a Miguel Ángel, pero debes admitir que no fue responsable de su parte haber hecho lo que hiso, pero lo hecho hecho esta-

-¿Quieres decir que…?-

-Salgamos a buscar a tu hermano- Raph se alegró con el comentario de Splinter, en ese mismo momento todos se prepararon para buscarlo.

 ** _Hooooola a todos, perdonen la demora, ya les dije que fue falta de imaginación, discúlpenme, un saludo especial para Yesenia000 ya que su fic me inspiro para hacer el mío, espero que puedas continuar con tu historia y si no puedes pues fue divertido hasta donde lo escribiste, nos vemos._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 _ **Hola a todos, siento vergüenza por tardar tanto pero los otros fics que tengo requerían una atención urgente, discúlpenme y espero que no hayan abandonado esta historia, no eh podido contactarme con mi amiga malu para poder escribir así que me vi en la obligación de continuar este cap sin su ayuda, afortunadamente me ha dado permiso así que sin más comenzaré, se los ruego perdón y no abandonen la historia. Para J2002TMNT: gracias por ser fan, ¿Tu eras el usuario anónimo? Jijijijiji mucho gusto, sin más preámbulos eme aqui la historia.  
**_

 _ **Cap. #7.  
**_

Sandra estaba sentada frente a la joven y extraña pareja, el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en el lugar hacia más tensa la situación, Kat miraba cansada esperando un regaño de su amiga, no le interesaba mucho lo que su amiga dijera, no estaba en posición de decirle nada según ella, Kat decidió romper el silencio con un regaño.  
Sandra ¿Porque rayos entras a mi casa sin permiso? Te eh dicho miles de veces que toques la maldita puerta-

-No me cambies el tema de conversación, explícame porque sales con... Con... Este sapo feo-

-¡NO SOY SAPO SOY TORTUGA! ¡Y MI NOMBRE ES MIGUEL ÁNGEL!-

-No tienes derecho de llamar así a Mikey, el es lindo y bueno-

-¿Tortuga gigante? Eres... Un mutante-

-Si señorita, soy mitad humano-

-Ok ok Mikey, mucho gusto soy Sandra, no me importa que seas, lo que me importa es que ¿Como terminaste siendo el novio de Kat?-

-Ammm pues-

-Yo te responderé eso Sandra, el amablemente vino a devolverme la prenda intima que perdi hace algún tiempo y ahí es donde nos conocimos, comenzamos como buenos amigos pero el es tan dulce y tierno que sin remedio acabe enamorada de el-

-Espera Espera Espera Espera ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Kat la pervertida arpía rompe corazones esta enamorada?-

-Ya hace tiempos que no escuchaba ese apodo- Mikey miró extrañado el apodo que había tenido Kat en el pasado, Kat lo miró con cierta tristeza al revelar algo de su pasado.

-¿Kat la pervertida?-

-Eso es parte de mi pasado-

-Hui si claro pasado- Dijo Sandra con un tono sarcástico, Mikey abrazó a Kat para reconfortarla.

-No me importa tu pasado, lo que importa es nuestro futuro juntos, tu yo y nuestro hijo- Fue como un balde de agua fría para Sandra, el solo imaginarse que su amiga de toda la vida había sellado para siempre su vida junto a ese extraño ser le causaba escalofríos.

-¿¡ESTAS EMBARAZADA!? ¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER!-

-¿¡QUE HAY DE MALO EN ELLO SANDRA!?-

-Mira Katherine, ¿Que clase de vida te espera junto a el? No es como si pueda mantenerte como se debe y ser un padre ejemplar, se puede pasar el hecho de que sea solo un niño, pero el hecho de que sea un ser tan diferente hace completamente imposible su vida, ¿Que forma crees que tendrá su hijo? ¿Crees que puedas darle una buena vida? Vivirá toda su vida aislado del mundo ¿Que le dirás cuando te pregunte porque soy diferente?-

-Tuno estas en posición de criticarme Sandra-

-Como tu amiga te digo que aun hay tiempo de detener esta locura, su vida será un infierno si deciden seguir adelante- Mikey enfureció con ese comentario, Kat iba a contestarle pero Mikey se lo impidió.

-Mira Sandra o como te llames, se que soy un "niño" como dijiste, pero se sabe perfectamente lo que es sufrir, trabajar duro por algo, se lo que es la responsabilidad y el peligro, eh estado a punto de morir centenares de veces y si tengo que enfrentarme a muerte por Kat lo haré, nada me impedirá que vea crecer a mi hijo, nadie me separará de ellos- Mikey sacó su kusarigama y se puso en posición de batalla dejando a Kat tras de el, por supuesto que la pobre de Sandra se asustó.

-Mikey tranquilo cariño, yo hablo con ella-

-¿Que rayos se supone que es ese? ¿Una especie de sapo guerrero?-

-¡TE DIJE QUE SOY TORTUGA Y SOY UN NINJA!-

-¡MIKEY CARIÑO CÁLMATE Y DEJAME HABLAR! Mira Sandra, tu has sido mi amiga desde que usábamos pañales, has visto por cuantas penurias eh pasado, todo en mi vida a sido lagrimas y sufrimiento, este sapo feo como tu le llamas ha sido el único que me quiere a pesar de ser como soy y se que me protegerá como se debe, es un guerrero fuerte, como te atreves a insinuar que le quite la vida a mi bebé, no estas en posición de decir que es lo correcto cuando salías con un hombre casado y rompiste un hogar, si es un error lo que estoy haciendo pues lo cometeré con gusto y si no vas a apoyarme es mejor que salgas de mi vida y regreses a Brasil- Sandra lloro con la declaración se su amiga, no le quedo de otra que aceptar la decisión de Kat aunque no estuviera de acuerdo.

-Muy bien mi querida Kat, si estas tan empecinada en hacer esta locura te apoyare pero no me pidas que desaparezca, tu eres mi estabilidad emocional, si te pierdo no se lo que será de mi-

-¿Me apoyarás?-

-Si Kat, no lo apruebo pero te apoyare, supongo que solo estaba celosa de ese ¡SAPO FEO!-

-!TE DIJE QUE DEJARAS DE LLAMARME ASÍ!-

-¡SAPO FEO LADRÓN DE AMIGAS!- Kat se relajó y miraba divertida el pequeño pleito de ese par, se llevaran muy bien pensó para sus adentros.  
En otro lugar de Nueva York en las cloacas un grupo de 5 Jóvenes y un adulto planeaban una manera de traer al miembro perdido de la familia, splinter interrogaba a April ya que ella también era la confidente de Mikey, no le quedo más remedio que hablar para poder encontrar a Mikey.

-En serio Sensei, no fue mi intención pretender ser alcahuete de Mikey pero el necesitaba apoyo y yo...-

-Dejemos eso para después April, lo que quiero saber es donde se ha llevado aquella muchacha a mi hijo, ¿Sabes donde vive?-  
Ammm, no la conocí mucho, apenas cruzamos palabras y cuando la conocí me acusó de querer robarle Mikey-

-¿Mikey con April? Que ridículo suena eso- Con una risa Casey se mofó, Splinter lo agarró de la oreja y le dio un fuerte tirón.

-Te lo mereces por tarado Jones-

-Cállate Raph, ouch-

-¿Sabes a caso su nombre April?-

-Ammm, a ver era... Como era... Katherine Stone, si ese era-

-Muy bien, con eso me basta, Donatello hijo mío, ¿Podrás buscarla con ese nombre?-

-No hay problema Sensei-

-Leonardo, Raphael y Casey, vayan a buscarlo afuera-

-Hai Sensei-

-No hay problema Splinter-

-¿Y yo que hago Sensei?- April pregunto ilusionada, Sensei la miró con cierto enojo y le habló con su clásico tono gentil y firme.

-Tendremos una dura sesión de entrenamiento jovencita-

-Owwww... Hai Sensei- Todos hacían su parte para encontrar a Mikey, mientras tanto en la casa de Kat, después de que Sandra se fuera Mikey comenzaba a sentir los primeros estragos de tener una mujer embarazada, Kat lloraba desconsolada mientras le daba unos cuantos manotazos a Mikey.

-¿Pero que rayos dije?-

-¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡ME PREGUNTASTE SI QUIERO PIZAAAAA! ¡TOMA POR IDIOTA BUAAAAA!-

-¡Auch Auch deja de golpearme! ¡Pero solo dije que querías pizza que tiene de malo!-

-¿¡Qué tiene de malo!? ¿¡QUE TIENE DE MALO!? ¡ME LLAMASTE GORDAAAAAA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡YO NO DIJE ESO! ¡SOLO QUERIA QUE TE ALIMENTES!-

-¡BUAAAAAAAA!-

-¡ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN ENTONCES NO TE DARE NADA!-

-¡AAAAA HAZME EL FAVOR! ¿¡PRETENDES MATAR DE HAMBRE A TU HERMOSA Y SEXI MUJER!?-

-¡NO! ¡PERO SI HACE RATO DIJISTE QUE NO QUERIAS!-

-¡Y AHORA ME GRIIIITAAAAS BUAAAAA!-

-Ok lo siento ven abrázame-

-¡ALÉJATE IDIOTA!-

-¡AAA ESTA BIEN ESTA BIEN NO TE TOCO!- Mikey se alejo un poco para que se tranquilizara, ella lo miró indignada y lloro aun más fuerte.

-¡IMBECIL! ¡BUAAAAAA!-

-¿¡Y HORA QUE DIJE!?-  
-¡NO ME ABRASASTE INSENSIBLE!-

-¡PERO SI ME ACABASTE DE RECHAZAR!-

-¡ES TU OBLIGACIÓN ROGARME!-

-¿¡QUÉ!? PE... PERO YO... Ashhhh ¿Porque rayos las mujeres se comportan así?- Mikey sufría sin poder entender a Kat, mientras todos se desvivían afuera por encontrarlo ¿Sera que lo logran? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo. _ **  
**_

 _ **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy, me siento tan triste, ver a uno de tus seres queridos fracasar en la vida es un panorama triste y lamentable, ¿Como puedes ayudar a alguien que se niega a recibir ayuda? Me siento perdida no se que hacer, no puedo dejarlo, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano pero no se como, hay veces en que creo que huiré de mi casa para nunca más volver, oh Dios mío ayúdame; gracias por escuchar mis desahogos, sin más que decir nos vemos en el siguiente cap.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Lamento la demora, es que como ya les habia dicho en otros fics, mi fic "Donde quiera que estés" requiere una atención especial ya que lo público en varios lugares a la vez, aparte de que este fic no lo hago en solitario, espero me perdonen y comprendan mi demora, quería anunciarles que este fic será publicado un capitulo por mes, me resulta más fácil así ya que puedo reunirme con mi amiga malu para poder escribir entre las dos, sin más que decir eme aquí el noveno capítulo de su fic La curiosidad mato a una tortuga._**

 ** _Cap. #9._**

Habia pasado un mes desde que Mikey y Kat vivían juntos en aquel departamento, Kat tenía ya 4 meses de embarazo, se marchaba la cafetería donde trabajaba como camarera, Mikey por su parte se quedaba en casa haciendo los quehaceres, al principio le fue duro acostumbrarse a asear y limpiar todo el tiempo, a menudo peleaba con Kat porque ella lo encontraba sentado en el sofá mirando la tele o jugando, pero el siempre se esforzaba por complacerla en todo lo que pudiera, hacia lo posible para aprender a ser un buen padre además de soportar con una enorme paciencia los extremos cambios de humor de Kat, siempre atento y cariñoso con ella, hasta a llegado a reclamarle y pelearse porque ella trabaja, alegando que Sensei le dijo que era el hombre quien tenía que traer la comida a la casa y además ella no podía trabajar en el estado en el que se encontraba, ella furiosa le contestaba que estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por ella sola, siempre era una constante pelea por aquel asunto, pero Mikey acababa entendiendo que él no podía hacer el rol de padre trabajador por obvias razones, sin remedio le toco tomar el rol de "amo de casa". Una noche ella regreso de su trabajo toda furiosa y molesta, al llegar azotó la puerta alarmando a Mikey que estaba en la cocina preparando una pizza, Kat apenas vio a Mikey corrió a sus brazos para llorar a mares.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te hicieron Kat?-

-Yo… Este… ¡SANDRA FUE MUY CRUEL CONMIGO! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kat le conto a Mikey que habia tenido un distanciamiento y una fuerte discusión con su amiga Sandra antes de venir a su casa, Sandra habia insinuado que devolviera a Mikey a su padre junto con la criatura que crecía en su interior, que se liberara de la carga que pronto iba a tener, Kat se habia marchado furiosísima para su casa, Mikey la consoló por un buen rato y la guio hasta la cocina para darle lo que habia preparado, desde que vivía con Kat Mikey habia sacrificado su enorme gusto por las pizzas, dejo de comer la tonelada que solía acostumbrar y se las daba todas a Kat que no siempre se las comía, Mikey comía solo lo necesario para aguantar.

-No llores, ven come algo- Kat al ver la comida sintió unas poderosas nauseas y corrió hasta el baño más cercano.

-Yo… No…-

-¡Pero si ni siquiera la has probado! ¿Por qué tendrá tantas nauseas? No llego a comprender muchas cosas, ¡NO VOMITES EN EL PASILOOOOOOO! Cielos no logro llegar al baño y con lo que me pase limpiando, tendré que empezar de nuevo- pasado el incidente se marcharon a dormir, en medio de un profundo sueño Kat despertó a Mikey con un gran grito.

-¿¡QUÉ PASA!? ¿¡QUÉ TIENES!? ¿¡TE DUELE ALGO!?-

-No nada de eso solo me ha dado hambre, tráeme la pizza que me ofrecías hace unas horas-

-¿Para eso tenias que gritar?-

-¡TRAELA AHORA O GRITARE MAS FUETE!-

-¡Ya escuche! Que genio el tuyo- Noche tras noche, día tras día tenia que aguantar los constantes cambios de humor y los antojos a media noche de su ahora mujer, entre sueños recalentó la pizza para dársela a Kat, después de que estuvo lista se la llevo a la cama para que comiera y pudiera dormir tranquilo.

-Toma Kat, aquí esta lo que me pediste, espero y te guste-

-Mmmm… ¿¡PORQUÉ ME DESPIERTAS SOTARADO!?-

-¡PERO SI ME ACABAS DE DECIR QUE…-

-¡Y ENCIMA ME GRITAS! ¡BUAAAAAAAA!-

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡SOLO! ¡ESTA BIEN ME LA COMO YO DUERME TRANQUILA!-

-¿¡QUIEN TE DIJO QUE TE LA COMIEREAS!? ¡GROCERO! ¡COMELA Y ME PONDRE FURIOSA!-

-¿¡PERO PORQUE RAYOS TE PONES ASI DE INSOPORTABLE!? ¡Mujeres!-

-¡PORQUE LOS HOMBRES SON IDIOTAS QUE NO NOS COMPRENDEN! ¡BUAAAAAAA!-

-No quise ser grosero, perdóname por favor, come porque lo hice con cariño-

-Oh gracias por la pizza, ya me la termine-

-¿Pero cuando las has…?-

-Cuando ibas en "por favor" gracias por la pizza buenas noches que descanses-

-¿Eh?- Kat se durmió después de terminarse ella sola toda una pizza, Mikey gruño en voz baja sufriendo por no poder entender a las mujeres, volvió a dormirse sin preocuparse de levantarse mañana temprano porque era el día libre de Kat. A la mañana siguiente Mikey despertó, preparo algo de comer para él y para Kat para cuando ella despertara, después de comer trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Kat mientras el hacia sus ejercicios matutinos, el hacia sus ejercicios despreocupado sin saber que Kat lo miraba.

-Lamento haberte despertado Kat, creo que hice mucho ruido-

-No claro que no, solo te veía mientras entrenabas y pensaba en lo sexi que te vez-

-Ya lo sabía pero sigue diciéndolo, hay veces en las que se me olvida je je je-

-Jujuju que bobo, tengo que salir cariño-

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No comes?-

-No, tengo muchas nauseas, tal vez luego, iré a comprar algunas cosas en el centro comercial, mi ropa ya no me queda-

-Estas algo go…-

-¡SI TERMINAS ESA FRASE TE ASEGURO QUE TE ARRANCARE LA CABEZA!-

-¡No dije nada no dije nada!- Kat se marcho por la puerta mientras Mikey comenzaba su duro día de trabajo nuevamente. Se encontraba limpiando el último desastre que habia dejado Kat en el baño, cuando sintió una presencia dentro de la casa, alarmado tomo la única arma que tenia a la mano, la cual era el trapeador y simulo limpiar inocentemente, cuando sintió la presencia detrás de él la agarro y la tiro con fuerza al piso, escucho un quejido femenino, era Sandra la amiga de Kat.

-¡AUCH NO TENIAS QUE SER TAN GROCERO IDIOTA! ¡SUELTAME ANIMAL!-

-¿Sandra? ¿Por qué rayos entras así? Pude haberte hecho papilla, toca la puerta-

-Lo siento lo siento, vine a ver a Kat y a disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día-

-Pues ella no está, salió a comprar ropa, ya me dijo lo que le hiciste-

-Yo solo, pues… ella es mi única amiga y siempre ah estado conmigo, y tú me la quitaste-

-Yo no te la quite, ella y yo nos enamoramos, ella ahora es mi… ammm… novia… esposa… mujer… amm… bueno es mi pareja ahora-

-Lo siento, lamento mi comportamiento ¿Podemos hablar en la sala?- Mikey la miro extrañado sin saber qué rayos tramaba.

-¿De que quieres hablar Sandra? ¿De qué soy un sapo feo?-

-No, lamento haberte dicho así-

-Tengo cosas por hacer, dilo ya-

-Tengo algo muy importante que confesarte Mikey-

-¿Eh?-

-Yo….. ¡ME EH ENAMORADO PERDIDAMENTE DE TI!-

-Oh si claro eso es obvio…. Espera… ¿¡QUÉ!?-

-¡Por favor se mio!-

-¿¡CMO QUE ME AMAS!? ¡HACE ALGUN TIEMPO ME QUERIAS SACAR LOS OJOS!-

-Es que… eh visto cosas en ti que antes no tenias-

-Sabes que quiero a Kat ¿No?-

-Eso es exactamente lo que me hiso fijarme en ti, los hombres más interesantes son los que están ocupados, son los mejores ya que los solteros están solteros por ser estúpidos ademas de infieles, por favor se mío-

-Estás loca, yo quiero a Kat, y ella es tu amiga-

-No me importa yo no soy celosa y ella no tiene porque enterarse-

-Largo, Kat puede regresar en cualquier momento y si nos ve así puede pensar mal- Sandra se sintió herida con las palabras de Mikey, comenzó a sentir mareos y respiración errática, se precipito al piso mientras lloraba.

-No… quise… ¿Estás bien?-

-Tráeme agua Mikey- Mikey corrió hacia la cocina y regreso con un vaso de agua para Sandra, después de que logro calmarla ella pareció desistir al mirar el rechazo de Mikey.

-¿Acaso no soy bonita?-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA ESO! ¡YO QUIERO A KAT!-

-De… acuerdo, ¿Podrías hacer algo por mi antes de que me vaya?-

-No te besare-

-Que malo, ¿Qué tal un abrazo?

-¿Si lo hago te irás?-

-Lo prometo-

-De acuerdo- Mikey se acerco a Sandra de mala gana, Sandra saco algo de su bolcillo, era un polvo extraño y se lo lanzo hacia Mikey, este tocio y trato de alejarse de Sandra pero de a poco se sintió extraño, ya no tenia control de su propio cuerpo, Sandra sonrió maliciosamente y lo arrastro hacia el cuarto más cercano que vio, lo acostó en la cama y le quito lo poco que traía encima, ella hiso igual y se quito todo lo que traía puesto, -Te tengo para mí sola- dijo entre risas maliciosas y lujuriosas, se sento sobre el y comenzó por darle un inocente beso que fue cobrando fuerza, -Kat te quiero- Mikey por su parte alucinaba, para él era Kat la que estaba demostrándole su amor y cariño; Sandra comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por su cuello, mordio y dejo moretones en el, bajo por su plastrón dando lamidas, sus manos curiosas vagaban por todo el cuerpo de Mikey fascinada por saber cómo era este nuevo y raro amante que se habia conseguido, no tardo mucho en sentir la erección de Mikey entre sus piernas por los toques traviesos de ella en su entrepierna –Pero que emocionado estas, no te preocupes niño, yo te atenderé mejor que ella- continuo con su camino de besos hasta llegar a su miembro, sin dudarlo ella se lo metió a la boca y comenzó a succiónalo, Mikey comenzó a repetir el nombre de Kat muy fuerte –No me importa que pienses que soy ella, si eso es lo que deseas yo seré ella para ti- Sandra dijo eso para sus adentros, después de un rato ella saco la cabeza de entre las piernas de un aturdido Mikey, era hora, se coloco sobre su erección, gimió al sentir como penetraba en ella, ella estaba en éxtasis, comenzó a mover violentamente las caderas mientras gemía fuertemente.

(Pobre Mikey)*

Kat llegaba con muchas cosas que habia comprado, estaba feliz por enseñárselas a Mikey, no habia día en el que no se sintiera feliz, los tortuosos recuerdos del pasado ya no la seguían, tenía a un fuerte guerrero que la protegía, en cuanto subía las gradas comenzó a escuchar gemidos incontrolables, -Vaya los vecinos sí que están activos hoy- dijo sonriente, la sangre comenzó a helársele cuando escucho un tono conocido en aquellos gemidos, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, al abrir la puerta descubrió que los gemidos eran de su hogar, su corazón comenzó a latir sin control, se dirijo a la puerta y vio con espanto que se trataba de Sandra y el hombre que amaba, su corazón se rompió al oír de la boca del decir "Te amo" no pudo mas con eso.

-¡SANDRA! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTES!? ¡Mikey! ¡Tú! ¡ME TRAICIONASTE!-

-Lo siento Kat, pero las cosas sucedieron así, nos enamoramos sin querer, pero aun te queremos, puedes visitarnos si quieres-

-Largo-

-¡Kat!-

-¡LARGUENSER LOS DOS!-

-Está bien, como quieras, vámonos cariño- Sandra se vistió y salió junto con Mikey que aun seguía atontado, los se escucho perderse por la puerta, se negó a voltear para no cometer una locura. No entendía como Mikey pudo haberle hecho eso, el no era así, o más bien el tiempo habia revelado su verdadera naturaleza, ¿Por qué? En toda su vida solo habia cosas de las cuales no se sentía orgullosa, estaba muy triste, se toco el vientre, no renunciaría al ser que crecía dentro de ella, si tenía que vivir por alguien que fuera por su hijo, cabizbaja se dirijo hacia la sala y continuo llorando hasta que se quedo dormida, cayó la noche y ella despertó, estaba más calmada pero su corazón continuaba herido -¿Por qué papá nos hiso esto?- tocándose el vientre continuaba su lamento, pero esta vez se fijo en algo que no habia visto antes por su dolor, habia algo blanco en el suelo, lo miro con detenimiento, lo tomo del suelo y palpo el polvo blanco que estaba regado, al darse cuenta de lo que era sintio como si un valde de agua helada le cayera, conocía a su amiga como la palma de su mano pero aquella escena que vio nublo cualquier buen juicio que pudo haber tenido, Sandra gustaba de los hombres casados o con pareja, usaba cualquier artimaña para tener a su hombre o victima en este caso, habia hecho algo malo a Mikey, lo peor de todo habia dejado que ella se lo llevara, -Oh no que eh hecho- tenía que hacer algo, pero que, necesitaba un milagro y como caído del cielo el milagro entro gritando por la ventana, era Raph que habia buscado desesperadamente a Mikey por un mes, tras el entraron todos los demás.

-¡POR FIN TE ENCONTRE! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANON!?-

-Tú eres el hermano de Mikey-

-¡RESPONDEME AHORA!-

-Raph cálmate no grites, ¿No vez en el estado en el que esta?-

-¡NO TRATES DE CALMARME JONES-

-¡RAPHAEL CONTROLATE!- Splinter calló a Raph y se dirigió a Kat, por un momento su atención estaba en el vientre de Kat que tenía 4 meses.

-No crei ver esto, debo decir que es desconcertante, pero me siento…-

-Se que se siente decepcionado, pero no importa cuánto odie a Mikey o a mi por lo que hicimos, está en peligro y necesitamos ayudarlo-

-Yo no lo odio, lo quiero y en cuanto se fueron me arrepentí de mi decisión, lo siento, estaba furioso porque actuaron de manera indebida, no fue correcto lo que hicieron pero lo hecho hecho esta, y me siento feliz porque ahora seré abuelo-

-Luego nos ponemos sentimentales Sensei, tenemos que buscar a Mikey- Donnie hablo alertando a Splinter, dejarían los abrazos y felicidad para después de encontrar a Mikey.

 ** _Hola a todos, perdonen la demora. Yo no me hago responsable, la idea no fue mía, mi amiga malu dijo que quería ver el mundo arder, bueno ya que ella decide que sucederá en el fic las cosas pasaron así, yo solo me encargo de escribir a mi modo sus ideas, muy bien armen sus antorchas y orquillas, vamos todos a buscar a Mikey y linchar a Sandra, ok no ya me pase, espero les haya gustado, como ya les dije publicare un capitulo por mes, si es que logro acabar uno antes lo pondré, espero no les moleste y abandonen este fic, sin mas que decir nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de este su fic "La curiosidad mato a una tortuga". Perdonen si me equivoco en la numeracion de los capitulos, hay veces enque se me van algunas cosas.  
_**

 ** _*Esas fueron mis palabras, Pobre Mikey, ya lo violaron pero admítanlo, de seguro alguien entre los lectores ha querido o a soñado con tener a Mikey solo para ustedes, que tire la primera piedra el que esté libre de culpa, ok bueno, nos vemos después._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 _ **Hoooola como les va, yo sigo en depresión, bueno no los aburriré con mis tonterías, sin más que decir eme aquí otro capitulo de este fic "La curiosidad mató a una tortuga"**_

 _ **Cap. #10.**_

Había pasado 3 semanas desde que Sandra se llevó a Mikey, una enorme incertidumbre agobiaba a toda la familia, Splinter y compañía habían pasado un mes buscándolo para toparse con la sorpresa de que había desaparecido nuevamente, pero a diferencia de que ahora se encontraba a merced de una loca que se había obsesionado, Kat estaba destrozada, no tenia consuelo y la culpa por no haberle creído la carcomía noche y día. Como ya se habían perdonado habían llevado a Kat a la guarida, era consolada por April que se encontraba a su lado en la sala de la tele; Donnie había analizado aquel polvo blanco que estaba en el suelo del departamento de Kat, determino que era fenciclidina. -¿Y eso que rayos es?- Pregunto Raph con un tono serio y amargo.

-Me alegra que preguntes Raph, La fenciclidina es una sustancia que...- Fue callado por el mismo Raph que molesto le exigió que abreviara su clásico discurso cientifico

-Esta bien no tienes que ser grosero Raph, resumiendo, se la conoce comúnmente con el nombre de polvo de Ángel, causa alucinaciones y delirios ademas de que no coordines correctamente tus movimientos, puede provocar euforia o depresión severa, sus efectos tardan en desaparecer al rededor d semanas-

-¿Oh sea que Mikey aun puede estar todo "Happy" y a merced de esa loca?- musitó Casey con preocupación, acercándose Leo a Donnie le preguntó si existía alguna manera de salvarlo, este determinó que la única forma era encontrándolo. Kat aun lloraba en los hombros de April, solo quería encontrarlo y decirle que lo sentia.

-Mikey es fuerte, ya salido de peores situaciones que esta, si pudo huir de un asesino psicótico podrá con una loca común y corriente-

-La culpa no me deja, y todo porque no confie en el-

-¿Porque Sandra hiso todos eso?-

-No lo se, siempre fuimos amigas, no se porque llegó a portarse asi conmigo-

-Pero debe haber alguna razón por la cual te haya hecho eso, debes haberle hecho algo malo para que ella haya cobrado venganza y sobre todo haya esperado tantos años por el momento apropiado- Leo interfirió en la conversación, era un punto valido, Kat paro su llanto y se puso a pensar que pudo haber causado tal acción de su amiga de toda su vida.

-Pues... "Sniff"... A ver, dejame pensar... Ya recuerdo, no es un hecho en espástico, sino un motivo, siempre fui atrayente para los chicos, desde los 4 años los muchachos se peleaban por mi atención, incluyendo para aquellos a quienes gustaba Sandra, lo peor de todo es que como ella era mi mejor amiga los chicos la llamaban para pedirle ayuda para conquistarme, siempre creía que se le iban a declarar, a veces uno que otro muchacho si me gustaba, ella parecía darse cuenta y con una sonrisa me apoyaba, nunca derramó una sola lágrima, ella para asegurarse de que no quisieran jugar conmigo coqueteaba con ellos, era como un trato que teníamos entre las dos, si ellos respondían positivamente me lo informaba y yo los desechaba a patadas; cuando cumplimos 16 años había decidido que dejarían de gustarme los hombres, todos hacían daño a Sandra, así que empecé a salir con chicas, pero eso no paró las declaraciones de amor hacia mi, siempre me sentí culpable por robarle sus intereses amorosos a Sandra, hasta que ella comenzó a salir con hombres casados o con pareja, supongo que se despecho y se daño, pasadas unas semanas mi mal nacido padre me arrastro a este país para venderme, ella me siguió y me ayudo a huir de el, siempre me cuidaba y protegía, nunca supe como pagarle por toda su bondad- tanto Leo, April y los demás presentes escuchaban con atención todo lo que Kat decía -Es por eso que ella te odia- Casey dijo chasqueando los dedos, splinter, pensó mientras se tocaba su barba. -¿No conoces en donde puede estar Mikey? ¿A dónde se lo pudo haber llevado a esa loca?- .

-No, ammm... No lo se, de...je...-

-¿Le susede algo señorita Kat?-

-Tengo hambre-

-No quiero ser grosero Kat pero te exigo que me digas ¿¡DÓNDE ESTA MI HERMANO!?- Raph estaba molesto, solo quería encontrar a su hermano así que le hablo a Kat en un tono seco y grosero, gran error.

-Escúchame bien...-

-¡A MI NO ME HABLAS ASÍ! ¡TE DIRE...-

-¡NO! ¡TU ESCÚCHAME ENANO NEURÓTICO! ¡SI TE ATREVES A INTERPONERTE ENTRE MIS ANTOJOS Y YO TE ASEGURO QUE CONOCERÁS UN LADO FEO DE MI!-

-Pero yo...-

-¡TRÁEME ALGO DE COMER O TE ARRANCO TU CABEZA!-

-S... Si- Raph no pudo contra los bruscos cambios de humor de Kat, los demás enmudecieron al ver aquella escena, solo Sensei era capaz de intimidar a Raph, Sensei miró con nostalgia aquella escena, por un momento fue como si regresara a la época donde su amada Tang Shen esperaba a Miwa. Kat se dirigió molesta hacían la butaca frente al televisor y de un momento al otro comenzó a llorar, April trato de consolarla pero solo recibió un grito de parte de Kat.

-¡AAAAAA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME BRUJA! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAA!-

-No se como Mikey habrá soportado esto- Donnie se preguntó con asombro, pero lastimosamente Kat la escuchó, muy mal.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE ESTO?! ¡TE VOY A...!- Casey rio al ver que Kat estaba furiosa con Donnie, esta reviro y lo miró.

-¡Ahora tu te burlas! ¡El chico esquelético se burla! ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaa!-. Esta vez Kat se sumió en un mar de lágrimas, Raph salió con una pizza caliente en su mano, la había calentado para que Kat pudiera comer con tranquilidad.

-Aqui tienes... Ammm... Kat-

-Ñom ñom se ve... Se ve... Ugh... Por favor donde esta el baño- April acompaño a Kat al baño a las carreras, en ese pequeño instante todos pudieron respirar de los bruscos cambios de humor de Kat.

-¿Porqué esta tan...así?- Leo preguntó con cansancio.

-Pues veras, es debido al embarazo, los cambios hormónales producen un cambio brusco de humor, varia de embarazada a embarazada y esta vez fue fuerte-

-¿Y Mikey tuvo que soportar eso? No lo creo-

-Tu lo has dicho amigo- Casey y Raph admiraban la paciencia de Mikey, sensei río atrayendo la atension de todos.

-Ya eh pasado por eso y creamnme, eso es solo el principio de todo un dulce calvario, y Casey-

-¿Eh?-

-Te rexomendaria que no te comieras la pizza que ella pidió-

-¿Porqué?-

-¡PORQUE ES MIA ESTUPIDO!- Kat estaba parada tras Casey, el pobre tubo que correr para evitar que Kat lo despellejara.

En otro lado Mikey seguía bajo los efectos del polvo de Ángel, se encontraba en una hermosa ilusión donde era feliz junto con su amada Kat y esta le daba de comer aquellas pizza-dogs que le dio de comer aquella vez que se entregó a ella, pero en la realidad estaba atado a una silla junto a una loca mujer que solo quería hacer de las suyas.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy Mikey, te quiero contar algo importante, en 3 días nos casaremos-

-Kat, te quiero te quiero eres tan linda-

-No te preocupes, ya pronto la olvidarás mi querido y pequeño Mikey - Sandra lo había oculto en un lugar abandonado, frio y lúgubre, se aseguraría de que nadie lo encontrara hasta lograr su cometido.

 _ **Hola a todos, aqui otro cap, espero que les guste este cap, ¿Les digo la verdad? Pues me parece que esta quedando como novela, peeero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra, todo lo que los fans quieran Jikigane y compañía se los dan, sin más que decir nos vemos en otro cap.  
**_

 _ **Me eh visto en la obligacion de borrar el cap y volverlo a subir en cuanto tuve una pc en mis manos para poder editar el cap, espero no les moleste lo que hise, ammm fue solo para que el cap fuese mas facil de leer, esper no les haya molestado.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Hola a todos, ya llegó enero, feliz año, ¿Cómo se lo han pasado? Aqui les traigo otro capitulo más de su fic "La curiosidad mató a una tortuga" quiero decir que en el cap anterior en una linea decía lo siguiente "sus efectos tardan en desaparecer al rededor de tres a seis semanas" pero fanfiction insistía en cambiarme el texto a "d semanas" no sé ni porque, a pesar de que borre y lo volví a publicar, ok en fin, Mikey estará así de tres a seis semanas, sin más que decir eme aqui el cap._**

 ** _Cap. #11._**

Habían pasado ya tres dias, era tarde y Kat estaba aun desconsolada, sumado más los altos y bajos emocionales de su embarazo la guarida se había convertido en todo un caos, Kat había renunciado temporalmente a su trabajo ya que por la preocupación no podía rendir al 100% le dijeron que no se preocupada, que la recibirían con los brazos abiertos cuando ella decidiera regresar, ahora Kat pasaba todo el dia en la guarida y regresaba en la noche a su departamento. Por miedo no iba al medico a sus chequeos por obvias razones, pero tuvo la solución perfecta, Donnie la chequeaba, miraba fascinado el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de Kat.

-Dime ¿Esta bien?-

-Fascinante-

-¿Qué?-

 ** _-_** Aparentemente tiene forma humana completamente-

-¿Tiene forma humana?-

-Si... Tengo que hacer más pruebas que determine como es y cuanto tiempo de gestación tendrás, nesesito una muestra de tu sangre-

-No-

-Anda solo será un pinchazo ni lo sentirás-

-Noooo ya dije que no-

-Si no me dejas revisarte no podre ayudarte-

-¡BUAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡CALMA!-

-¡NOOOOOO!- Donnie trato de tranquilizar a Kat pero esta no se tranquilizaba, no le quedo más remedio que callarla de un grito.

-¡CÁLLATE Y MÍRAME! Kat, necesito que me dejes revisarte, si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por tu hijo, necesitamos saber como es y como se comporta dentro de ti, si no lo hago puede llegar a hacerte daño-

-Yo... Esta bien, lo hare por el- Después de tranquilizarla pudo extraerle una muestra de sangre y poder saber más a cerca del pequeño, reviso las muestras de sangre y le hiso varios estudios para saber como se comportaria la pequeña criatura.

-Con estos estudios ya podre saber más a cerca de tu hijo-

-¿Ya sabes si es niño o niña?

-Es muy temprano para saber eso-

-Ummm... Ok- de pronto entró Splinter con un semblante sombrío en su rostro.

-No quiero interrumpir pero necesitamos saber donde puede estar mi hijo, usted conoce a Sandra mejor que nadie, necesitamos apresurarnos, vámonos a la cocina a hablar- dirigiéndose a la cocina todos se reunieron para poder hablar mejor.

-Vamos Kat es tu amiga, debes conocerla mejor que nadie- preguntó April con preocupación, Kat solo agachó la cabeza.

-Según nos contaste tu creciste con esa loca, la conoces como la palma de tu mano, has un esfuerzo para encontrarla y yo me encargaré de matarla-

-¡RAPHAEL!- Sensei regaño a Raphael por su áspero comportamiento, Leo hablo dándole la razón a su hermano.

-Exceptuando el tétrico comentario que Raph dijo al final de su frase, tiene razón, tu debes conocer a esa loca, debes hacer un esfuerzo por recordar-

-Esta... Bien, ammm, ella solía salir con James, era un imbecil al cual frecuentaba, no se tal vez lo llame y le pregunte sobre ella, iré los lugares que ella solía frecuentar-

-Pero en tu estado no creo que puedas ir muy lejos Kat -

-Lo lamento Casey, ustedes no es que puedan hacer mucho, con todo respeto pero en primer lugar ustedes dos, Casey y April son solo un par de desconocidos como para que les den información a cerca de Sandra, en segundo lugar ustedes 3 no creo que les vayan a atender amablemente si tocan la puerta-

-Pero al menos deja que April vaya contigo- Sugirió Leo con tono preocupado, Kat aun insegura se negó a recibir ayuda.

-Pero como podrá acompañarme, April de seguro tiene escuela mañana y yo quiero iniciar mi búsqueda temprano-

-Ya me harte, es nuestro hermano y no se diga más, saldremos ahora mismo, Kat tu te quedas aquí mientras nosotros salimos a buscar, al fin y al cabo ya casi anochece-

-¿Estas loco? ¡No! ¡Sin mi no lograran nada!- Raph y Kat comenzaron a discutir, pero alguien tenia que ceder, y Raph terminó perdiendo, April y Kat caminaban a la casa del amante de Sandra mientras los demás vigilaban desde un lugar seguro. Kat llamó a la puerta en espera de que la atendieran, la puerta se abrió revelando una mujer alta, de cabello negro y muy bonita, esta se desconcertó al ver parada en la entrada una muchachita y una mujer embarazada.

-Disculpe ¿Esta su esposo?-

-¿Y ustedes quienes son? ¿Que quiere con mi marido?- desde dentro de la puerta se escucho la voz del susodicho clamando saber quien es, llegó a la puerta y se quedo perplejo al ver quien estaba parada en la entrada.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQU...!? Digo ¿Quién eres?-

-Claro James, finge demencia-

-Cariño... Te preguntaré amablemente ¿¡QUIEN RAYOS SON ESTAS DOS!?-

-¡PERO CARIÑO!-

-¡NADA DE CARIÑO! ¡ME DICES QUIENES SON ESTAS ZORRAS! ¡AHORA ME VAS A DECIR QUE SON TUS AMANTES Y QUE EMBARAZASTE A UNA Y OTRA ES MENOR DE EDAD! ¡PUERCO INFELIZ!- April iba a intervenir al sentirse insultada pero Kat le exigió que guardara silencio.

-Relajese señora, yo no soy la amante de su esposo, este niño es de mi novio y ella solo vino a acompañarme, yo vengo aqui por algo urgente-

-¡YA VEZ! ¡Y TU TE ATREVES A JUZGARME! PIDEME PERDÓN MUJER!-

-Este... Lo siento cariño... Es que...-

-No cantes victoria James, señora mi novio a sido secuestrado-

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso Kat? ¿Me estas acusando?-

-Nada de eso James, Sandra secuestró a mi novio y como tu tenias un amorío con ella vine a preguntarte si recuerdas algún escondrijo donde ustedes solían encontrarse, puede que ella se lo haya llevado a alguno de esos-

-¿¡QUE!? Así que si me engañabas ¡INFELIZ MAL NACIDO!-

-¡ESTAS MUJERES ESTAN LOCAS! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!-

-¿A no? Tengo fotografías, mas vale que me digas lo que te pedí James, no tienes opción, estas acorralado-

-Pero...-

-¡Y TU EXIGIÉNDOME QUE TE PIDA PERDÓN! ¡MALDITO CABRONASO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡QUIERO EL DIVORCIO AHORA MISMO!-

-Abra los ojos señora, este es solo un infeliz, James, ya todo esta dicho, dime lo que te pedí ¡AHORA!-

-¡ESTA BIEN! En un edificio abandonado a 5 calles de aqui, sal y ve hacia la derecha, no te puedes perder-

-Gracias James, lo siento pero así tenia que ser, lo siento señora- se marcharon hacia donde James les había indicado, los gritos eran cada vez mas fuertes y se escuchaban claramente, April quedo desconcertada con lo que acababa de presenciar, Kat se toco el vientre sintiendo un pequeño malestar.

-¿Te sientes bien Kat?-

-Estoy bien, con todos esos gritos mi bebé se esta asustado, eso es todo-

-Pero... Creo que es mejor que vayas a tu casa-

-No, solo yo puedo razonar con Sandra, estaré bien-

-Pero... Tu bebé-

-Tendrás que ayudarme a protegerlo-

-Esta bien, pero te mantendrás a una distancia prudente de ella-

-Ok- mientras las dos caminaban en medio de la noche, los muchachos llegaron en la tortuban.

-Supuse que era mejor que las lleváramos en auto- Raph dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, las muchachas sonrieron y se subieron, al llegar a donde James les había indicado.

-Muy bien, ya llegamos, Mikey voy a rescatarte de Sandra-

-Kat-

-¿Que pasa Raph?-

-Lo lamento en serio- Raph empujo suavemente a Kat dentro del auto, Donnie se encargó de encerrarla dentro para que no saliera.

-¿¡QUÉ PASA!? ¿¡PORQUÉ ME HACEN ESTO!?-

-Lo lamentamos Kat, pero no vamos a dejar que te pongas en peligro, son ordenes directas de Sensei- April le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente.

-Tu tambien te quedas April-

-¿Qué? ¡Pero eso no es justo!-

-Alguien tiene que vigilarla-

-Pero-

-Es una orden- dijo Leo, dando la orden de marcharse las dejaron en el auto. Ingresaron con cautela en el edificio, ingresaron a la parte mas alta de aquel edificio, escucharon unos cantos de una chica, era nada mas ni nada menos que Sandra que traía un vestido blanco de novia y bailaba con un drogado Mikey que tenia su cabeza en un fantasioso mundo inexistente. Trataron de acercarse a ella lo mas callado que pudieron, pero como el edificio estaba viejo no pudieron evitar hacer ruido.

-Vaya vaya cariño, parece que tenemos invitados- Todos salieron de su escondite para exigirle a Sandra que regresara a Mikey.

-Ya nos casamos así que nos iremos a vivir juntos, nos mataremos para que nadie nos separe-

-Esta mas loca de lo que imagine- Donnie estaba preocupado por el alcance de locura, trataron de acercarse pero Sandra era peligrosa, sacó un destornillador oxidado de entre su ropa y amenazó con clavárselo a Mikey.

-Si se acercan le hare un hueco a su linda garganta-

-Alto, por favor no le hagas daño a mi hermano-

-Debe haber algo que quieras- Raph y Casey trataban de razonar con Sandra, por fortuna ella pareció ceder al menos un poco.

-Bueno, ni crean que soltaré a mi Mikey, pero les prometo que no le hare nada si me traen a Kat-

-Ella está lejos, segura de ti- Donnie le hablo desafiante, Sandra enfureció y acerco el destornillador a Mikey

-O me traen a Kat o les aseguro que Mikey y yo nos iremos al otro mundo, juntos-

-Pero- No sabían que hacer, estaban preocupados, no es que pudieran atacarla, ella no sabía pelear, pero sin embargo era una tramposa que jugaba sucio. –Aquí estoy Sandra- hablo desde lo alto de un balcón, los muchachos estaban furiosos y asustados al verla exponerse de esta manera.

-¿¡QUE HACES AQUÍ KAT!?- Raph la regaño por tamaña locura que estaba haciendo.

-¿¡DONDE ESTA APRIL!?- Casey demando saber, Kat rio.

-Tranquilos, ella está a salvo, es fácil de engañar, está encerrada en el auto-

-Kat, ven aquí y soltare a Mikey-

-¿Cómo sé que lo soltaras?-

-Te doy mi palabra, te aseguro que lo soltaré- Kat no tuvo más remedio, todos le gritaron y le exigieron que no fuera pero ella estaba empecinada en salvarle la vida a Mikey, al pararse frente a Sandra, esta cumplió su palabra, tiró a Mikey a un lado mientras Leo corrió a auxiliarlo, -Gracias- Dijo Kat, esta comenzó a marcharse pero Sandra tenía otros planes en mente, la tomo del brazo y amenazó con atacarla, fue el momento de más tención de todos, Sandra se la llevó, afuera, a lo alto del edificio, mientras los muchachos la seguían atrás, se paró en el borde y saco todo el dolor que llevaba dentro.

-Sandra, se que no quieres matarme, sé que no me odias, de odiarme habrías dejado que mi padre me vendiera aquella vez y no hubieras ido a salvarme, te conozco más de lo que crees, se lo que sientes- Sandra rio de forma irónica.

-¿Sabes lo que siento? Ha ha, si claro, eso no es verdad, tú no sabes lo que siento, todos estos años, yo… yo siempre… siempre te eh amado, desde que era una niña, siempre creíste que estaba triste porque te llevabas a los chicos que me gustaban, no era así, yo estaba triste porque tu no me mirabas más que como una hermana, yo te amaba Kat, yo te amo, pero para ti yo nunca fui lo que yo deseaba ser, el día en que decidiste que te gustarían las mujeres fui la chica más feliz del mundo, estaba tan feliz, creí que por fin me mirarías como yo siempre quise, pero no fue así, no lo hiciste, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, hasta comencé a salir con hombres con pareja para llamar tu atención, después tu asqueroso padre decidió llevarte al país donde habia nacido, te trajo a este mugrero, yo tenía que salvarte y así lo hice, sacrifique todo por ti, y te salve, decidimos vivir aquí, no importaba donde estuviéramos, si estabas conmigo yo era feliz, pero apareció ese sapo feo, de todos los seres en este mundo, y tu te fuiste a fijar en eso, ahí debí tomar cartas en el asunto, me moleste contigo y te lo quite para que supieras que se sentía tener en corazón roto-

-Oh sea que tu… ¿Me amabas? ¿¡PERO PORQUÉ RAYOS NO ME LO DIJISTE!? ¿¡CÓMO IBA A SABER SI NO ME LO DECIAS!?-

-¡TE LO DECIA A CADA MOMENTO! ¡KAT TE AMO! ¡KAT TE QUIERO! ¡TE LO DECIA CADA SEGUNDO DE MI MISERABLE EXISTENCIA!-

-¿¡CÓMO IBA YO A SABER QUE ME QUERIAS MÁS QUE COMO UNA AMIGA!? ¡CREI QUE ME LO DECIAS COMO AMIGA! ¿¡CREES QUE ES COMUN QUE UNA AMIGA LE DIGA TE AMO A OTRA DE DE UNA FORMA ROMANTICA!?-

-Tu me destruiste el corazón-

-Sandra, si me lo hubieras dicho de una manera clara, esto no habría pasado, yo te quiero, aun te quiero, ¿En serio quieres hacerme daño a mí y a mi bebé?- Sandra lloró amargamente, soltó a Kat y la abrazo mientras arrojaba el destornillador muy lejos.

-Perdóname Kat, que te hice, discúlpame, tontamente creí que con esto ibas a amarme, perdóname-

-No llores Sandra, perdóname tu por hacerte daño-

-Te eh hecho mucho daño, mi amada Kat, tengo que pagar por lo que te hice-

-¿Sandra? ¿Qué haces? ¡SANDRA NOOOOO!- Sandra salto desde lo alto del edificio, Sandra trato de detenerla pero no pudo, ella saltó sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Kat lloro mucho por Sandra, a pesar de lo que hiso ella no se merecía una muerte así, los chicos se llevaron a Mikey y a Sandra de aquel edificio abandonado, fueron directo a las alcantarillas. Habian pasado ya casi dos meses y Mikey parecía recuperarse de los estragos del polvo de ángel, pero los efectos secundarios eran muy fuertes, ahora mismo estaba sedado y en cama, Kat no habia querido descansar por cuidar a Mikey, con el carácter que tenía no habia quien pudiera decirle nada.

Splinter se le acercó para enviarla a dormir un poco.

-Kat, tienes que ir a dormir, lo has estado cuidando toda la noche, le hará daño a tu bebé-

-No quiero separarme de el, es mi culpa que este así-

-No discutiremos la culpa de nadie, ahora debes pensar en tu bebé, has estado tomando demasiados riesgos para tu salud-

-Pero…-

-Kat-

-De…acuerdo- Donnie ingreso para poder ayudarlo.

-Tranquila Kat, el estará bien, solo está sufriendo los efectos secundarios del polvo de ángel, el estará bien te lo aseguro- de pronto Mikey abrió los ojos, todos y en especial Kat estaban muy felices.

-K…at, has… lo que te di…cen-

-Mikey, estas bien-

-¿Dónde estoy? Me siento, muy… como si…me siento muy deprimido-

-Eso es normal mikey, son los efectos dela droga que te dio Sandra-

-Yo… No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, solo que… Tengo que pedirle perdón a mi Kat-

-No hay nada que perdonarte Mikey, fue mi culpa, perdóname tu a mí- Mikey y Kat se abrazaron, fue un dulce momento, por ahora todo era calma, pero por algo dicen, la calma viene antes de la tempestad.

 ** _Hooooola a todos, pedonen la demora, con tanta cosa que hacer y otros fic que hacer no pude terminar a tiempo este, en serio perdonen, me tomo mas días de lo previsto terminar este cap, lamento la demora, en fin, en este cap mi amiga malu me ha dado libertad creativa de poner lo que yo quiera jiji , ya que ella se sentía indispuesta, Malu, solo espero que te gute lo que puse, en fin, nos vemos el próximo mes._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 ** _Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón, les pido perdón por la excesiva demora, se que tenia que entregar esto hace ya un mes atrás, lo siento es que Malú se le secó el cerebro y no eh podido seguir, yo no hago este fic a solas asi que si a ella se le va la inspiración pues se acaba el mundo... Ok no pero ya me entienden, bueno no los entretengo más, aqui esta el cap._  
 _Advertencia: Escena sangrienta._  
**

 ** _Cap. #12._  
**

Las preocupaciones habían pasado, la riña que splinter tenia con su hijo y Kat había pasado, todos ahora se encontraban en buenos términos, pero Kat no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que le había pasado a Sandra, no había dia en que no se lamentara de lo sucedido, las dos habían sido culpables, habían aportado a este trágico final no diciendo lo que sentían. Eran ya 6 meses del embarazo de Kat, era medio día y Kat ya no podía caminar, yacía acostada en la butaca de la sala mientras los muchachos entrenaban un poco en el dojo, el vientre de embarazo de Kat se había puesto muy duro y eso le molestaba a parte de que parecía un vientre de 9 meses, Donnie la había estado revisando ya que por obvias razones no había podido ir al medico, los bajones emocionales eran muy fuertes, como su vientre estaba duro no podía sentir a su bebé, eso la devastaba, comenzó a sollozar atrayendo la atención de Mikey.

-¿Que te pasa Kat? ¿Te duele mucho?

-No siento a mi bebé, no me importa si me rompo yo quiero a mi bebé.

-No te sientas mal Kat, no tienes la culpa.

-Es verdad... ¡LA TIENES TU POR PONERME EN ESTE ESTADO!

-¡YO NO ESCUCHE NINGUNA QUEJA CUANDO EMPEZAMOS! ¡ADEMAS FUISTE TU LA QUE ME SEDUJO!

-¡FUISTE TU EL QUE ENCUENTRO MI ROPA INTERIOR!  
Mikey no tuvo mas argumentos para respóndele a Kat, la cual comenzó a llorar.

-B...B... ¡BUAAAAAAAA!

-No Kat, perdóname lo siento.

-No no... "sniff" no es eso... "sniff"

-¿Te duele? ¿Traigo a Donnie?

-¡SIIIIII! ¡DUELEEEEE!

Mikey corrió hacia Donnie que estaba en el dojo hablando un poco con sus otros dos hermanos, preocupados todos llevaron a Kat al laboratorio de Donnie donde este estudio los dolores extraños de Kat, splinter trataba de calmar a su joven hijo mientras esperaban en la sala de la tele.

-Pero Sensei ¿Cómo quiere que me calme? Kat esta sufriendo y no puedo hacer nada por ella.

-Se a la perfección como te sientes, así que se lo que te digo cuando te pido que te calmes, si estas así solo lograras tener tu mente descontrolada y Kat sufrirá.

-Pero... Esta bien Sensei.

Pasó como media hora que para el pobre de Mikey fue como una vida entera, Donnie tenia una seria mirada en su rostro y se limpiaba sus manos con una toalla mediana, esta estaba manchada de color rojo, como era de esperarse de Mikey nada se escapaba de sus finos ojos, pero por desgracia es fácil de engañar.

-¿Esa es sangre? ¿¡LE PASÓ ALGO A MI KAT!?

-No Mikey no, tranquilo solo tuvo algunos dolores que logré controlar, esta bien Mikey, ahora esta sedada y dormida en la camilla de mi laboratorio.

-¿En serio esta bien?

-Si Mikey, Ufff menos mal.

-Ahora necesito que me hagas un favor Mikey.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Podrías llamar al señor O'Neil por mi?

-¿Y para que lo quieres?

-Ammmm, necesitaba hablar sobre el de...

-Aburridas cosas científicas, lo se ya lo llamo, voy por mi celular, lo dejé en mi habitación. -dijo Mikey mientras se marchaba tarareando una canción-, ajeno estaba el joven a toda la verdad.

-¿Para que lo sacaste?  
Pregunto Sensei curioso, Donnie puso una cara triste y contestó.

-Para deshacerme de el.

-¿Kat peligra?

-Si, mis investigaciones arrojaron que el ser hibrido que crece en su interior la lastima, lo que debería ser la placenta que protege al bebé es como si fuese un cascaron duro, este ser consume toda la fuerza de Kat.

-Esto es muy grave, has hecho bien en no decirle nada a Mikey.

-El pequeño nacerá en cualquier momento.

-¿Eso no es muy temprano? Apenas son 6 meses.

-Es el periodo de gestación de un quelonio es de 6 meses.

-Pero ¿Para que le pediste a Mikey que llamara al señor O'Neil?

-Necesito su ayuda para esto, voy a necesitar implementos y solo el puede ayudarme a conseguirlos, no tengo el material suficiente en mi laboratorio.

-Entiendo hijo.  
Ahora necesitaré la ayuda de Raph y Leo ¿Donde están?

-Entrenando en el dojo.

Se hiso de noche, Donnie y Splinter le explicaron la situación a Leo y Raph, Donnie les pidió de favor que entretuvieran a Mikey mientras se llevaban a Kat para la superficie, Mikey no soportaría ver lo que posiblemente pasaría. El señor O'Neil llegó junto a su hija, Casey no se hiso esperar y llego unos minutos después.

-¿Para que me necesitabas Donatello?

-Hablemos en mi laboratorio señor O' Neil, acompáñanos April.

-Bien como quieras.

Se marcharon los tres al laboratorio mientras que los demás se quedaron en la sala de la tele.

-Algo pasa, ¿Que me ocultan?

-Nada hermanito. -Raph dijo para tranquilizar a Mikey-, Leo se acercó y abrazó a Mikey con un solo brazo.

-Tranquilo Mikey, ¿Quieres jugar a algo? Iremos todos a la superficie ¿Que dices?

-Yo me apunto. -grito Casey-, Mikey presentía algo extraño, y se hiso mas extraño cuando Splinter también se apuntó para salir un rato.

-¿Sensei? ¿Quiere salir? No salia desde que nos traía comida de la superficie cuando eramos niños, ustedes están muy raros.

-¿Saben que? Yo tambien creo igual ¿No será que algo pasa con...  
Casey fue agarrado de los labios por Raph, de la oreja por Splinter y del cuello por Leo, se lo llevaron a una esquina para decirle lo que pasaba.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ BICHO LES PICÓ?

-Mira, dejame explicarte joven Jones, Kat esta entre la vida y la muerte, Mikey no debe saberlo y nuestra misión es entretenerlo lo más que podamos.

Leo le apunto su dedo a su cara y dijo.

-Si abres la bocota aunque sea para gritar cungala te arrancaremos la lengua.

-¿Te quedo claro Jones?

Dijo un molesto Raph, Casey asustado solo se limitó a mover la cabeza en aprobación muy asustado, Mikey se acercó curioso para ver que es lo que pasaba.

-Algo me ocultan y éxito saber que es.

Todos reviraron pero ninguno supo que decir, después de unos largos segundos Sensei fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Es que estamos organizándote una despedida de soltero.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que pronto tendrás una ocupada vida domestica y ya no podrás divertirte, asi que querido hijo mío hoy saldremos a celebrar tus últimos momentos de libertad.

-¿Habla en serio Sensei?

-Cl... Claro.

-¿No me diga que iremos a escabullirnos a ver mujeres desnudarse?

-Esa idea le gusta ¿Nos vamos ahora?  
Musito casey con lascivia, pero fue acechado por la fulminante mirada de Splinter.

-No hijo mío, no podemos entrar por obvias razones, iremos donde Murakami a disfrutar de pizza gyoza.

-¡QUÉ BIEN! Gracias por quererme tanto.  
Mientras que todos salían para comer algo, Donnie y compañía trasladaban la camilla de Donnie a la tortuban.

-Tranquilo Donatello, tengo un colega que es medico, el tiene una pequeña clínica y nos la puede prestar.

-¿Y como hará eso señor O'Neil?

-El me debe una y es momento de cobrárselo.

-No será ese amigo tuyo el cual su clínica cayó por pervertido ¿O si papá?

-Ese mismo.

-No importa April, con tal que tenga buenos implementos.

-Owww, esta bien.

Donnie iba conduciendo, April tenia la tarea de vigilar a Kat que comenzaba ya con los labores de parto, el señor O'Neil llamaba a su "amigo" para que le de las llaves de la clínica.

-Finn, más vale que tengas esas llaves listas... No quiero excusas tengo una enorme emergencia y necesito que tengas lista una sala de partos... ¿Como que para que? Eso a ti no te importa o me abres tu clínica o suelto todo lo que se de ti... Si... No... No... ¡NOOOOO!... si... Muy bien te espero allí en 5 minutos y mas vale que tengas lo que te pedí, muy bien adiós.

-¿Ya tenemos todo listo señor O'Neil?

-Si Donatello.

-¡KAT ESA EMPEORANDO! ¡TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR YA!

-¡CONDUZCO LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDO APRIL  
Kat comenzaba a gritar más y más, pero esta vez sangraba, las cosas se complicaban cada vez más, pasó media hora antes de que llegaran a la clínica, Finn el colega del señor O'Neil estaba afuera con las llaves en la mano y la clinica abierta, no había tiempo de la regla de no ser visto, Donnie no tenia tiempo que perder.

-¡AAAAAAA! ¿¡QUÉ ERES TU!?

-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO! ¡KAT VA A DAR A LUZ Y NECESITAMOS USAR LA CLINICA AHORA!

-Yo... Yo...

-¡QUÍTATE! -dijo April apartando al Finn-, ingresaron de prisa al quirófano, por fortuna no había nadie ya que la clinica cayó y todos fueron despedidos, al ingresar Kat chillaba de dolor, sangraba tanto que pronto moriría si no hacían algo, entre gritos suplicaba por Mikey, el doctor ingresó y les dio a todos batas para poder hacer el trabajo.

-Kirby ¿Porque rayos no llevaron a esta mujer a una clínica decente? ¿Es una criminal acaso? Eso explicaría este parto clandestino.

-Calla Finn, en unos momentos lo sabrás.

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO DE CHARLAR! ¡DOCTOR HAGA UNA CESÁREA AHORA!

-¡VOY!  
Procedieron a hacer la cesárea, tuvieron dificultad para inyectar una inyección el la parte baja de la espalda de Kat, la sangre manchaba las sabanas de la camilla, en cuanto abrieron el vientre de Kat vieron con asombro que efectivamente la placenta era dura como un cascarón que se rompía dentro de ella lastimándola mucho, Finn se horrorizó al ver eso, April no pudo más y terminó en el suelo desmayada, Donnie y el doctor Finn hacían lo posible por ayudar a Kat que no dejaba de llorar y gritar.

-Vamos a necesitar un donante de sangre, esta mujer a perdido muchísima sangre Kirby.

-¡YA VIENE YA VIENE! -Donnie grito dando alarma-, sacaron al ser que había en el interior de Kat, el que mas fascinado estaba era el doctor Finn, pues tenia forma humana hasta cierto punto, su color de piel era el mismo que el de Mikey.

-¡MADRE DE TODO LO QUE ES BELLO Y HERMOSO! ¡YA VEO EL PORQUE DE TODO!

-¡DEJE DE ASOMBRARSE SEÑOR Y AYUDE A KAT!

-Oh si lo siento.

Donnie y el doctor procedieron a limpiar y cerrar la herida de Kat, pararon el flujo de sangre pero Kat había perdido muchísima sangre, había despertado pero se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte.

-M... Mi...key...

-Kat, despertaste, ya nació, es una niña.

-E... Estoy tan... Feliz... Mikey... Quiero... Verlo...

-El no...

Donnie hablaba con Kat, le iba a decir que no había podido venir, hasta que Mikey llegó cruzando la puerta del quirófano, se lo veía molesto y lloroso, detrás de el llegaron todos con un semblante triste.

-No se quienes sean estos fenómenos pero... ¡FUERA DEL QUIRÓFANO! ¡LES DARÉ NOTICIAS EN CUANTO TODO HAYA PASADO!

No lea quedo de otra que salir por ordenes del doctor Finn, pero Mikey se negó a salir.

-¿NO ME ESCUCHÓ SEÑOR LO QUE SEA USTED?

-¡SOY EL PADRE ASÍ QUE NO SALDRÉ!

-¡QUÉ! Bueno mejor no me meto en esto.  
Kat le habló a Mikey con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-Me... Ale...gra que...estes a...qui...

-Me engañaron, perdóname.

-No...los cul...pes...tenemos...una ni...ña...

-Kat, de seguro es tan linda como tu.

-Cui...dala mi...amor...

-¡KAAAT! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡KAT!

Kat se moría, las maquinas que indicaban el latido de si corazón indicaban el inminente suceso, un beeep continuo indicaba el paro de su corazón, el doctor Finn se apresuró con los electrochoques, pero no parecía que despertaria, la bebé que lloraba en los brazos de Donnie, se sorprendió al ver como cambiaba su color de piel sorpresivamente, todo era un caos y una conmoción. ¿Lograra Kat ser salvada? **  
**

 **¿Lograra Kat salir de esto? ¿Morirá o vivirá? ¿Que será del pequeño retoño? ¿Que fue primero el huevo o la gallina? Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**HOLA, ESTA HISTORIA ESTA ESCRITA EN CONJUNTO CON UNA BUENA AMIGA, MALU ES LA AUTORA Y YO JIKIGANE SOY LA GUIONISTA, MAS CLARAMENTE ELLA ES LA DUEÑA DE LAS IDEAS Y YO LAS PLASMO EN LA HOJA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE LAS DOS HEMOS CREADO.**_

 _ **Perdón Perdón Perdón Perdón, otra vez la excesiva demora, me he concentrado demasiado en mi fic El Cartero de La Muerte que es publicado en wattpad, cada capitulo va junto a una portada que dibujo a mano, pero me tomare un tiempo con ese fic para dedicarle a este el tiempo que se merece, en fin basta de blablablá, sigamos con el fic.**_

 _ **Cap. #13.**_

at se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, en toda su vida el pobre de Mikey no había experimentado una cosa tan traumática, el doctor Finn daba los electro choques a Kat para que despertara, el ruido continuo de la maquina que mostraba los latidos de su corazón hacia la situación más tensa, para alivio de todos su corazón volvió a latir, Mikey dio un suspiro de alivio y se tranquilizó, Donnie procedió a mostrarle la criatura a Mikey.

-No canten victoria aun señores. -dijo el doctor Finn con un semblante serio -aun no esta fuera de peligro.

-¿A que se refiere? -Demando saber Mikey, Donnie se acercó a su hermano junto con la criatura en brazos, le habló de la manera más sensible que pudo.

-Mira Mikey, ella perdió mucha sangre, si no hallamos un donante ella no durará mucho, necesita mínimo 4 pintas de sangre para una transfusión.

-¿Pintas? ¿Transfusión? ¿Qué es eso? ¡ARRGG! ¡ES CUANDO MÁS ODIO SER UN ESTUPIDO!

-No te aflijas hermanito, hacemos todo lo posible por ayudarla.  
El doctor Finn intervino en la conversación.

-Siento interrumpir pero la sangre la necesito para ayer, su tipo de sangre es AB negativo , ¿Alguna sugerencia? -dijo el doctor-, nadie dijo nada ante la sugerencia, el señor O' Neil que estaba en una esquina tratando de despertar a su hija, puesto que se había desmayado por la conmoción, se acerco a los presentes para sugerir algo.

-Disculpen... -dijo tímidamente el señor O'Neil, el Dr. Finn lo miró algo molesto por la irrupción que hizo.

-¿Que quieres ahora Kirby?

-Ammm Mikey... ¿Porqué no le das tu sangre?

-¿Qué?

Mikey enmudeció de la impresión.

-Pero señor O'Neil, sabe a la perfección la condición de nuestra sangre, esta demás decirle las consecuencias de tal decisión, hay una alta probabilidad de que esta criatura se quede sin su madre.

Alegó un Donnie preocupado y molesto.

-Pero nadie aqui tiene esa sangre, es eso o que muera ¿Qué sugerirías tu Donatello? -dijo molesto el señor O' Neil, Donnie no pudo alegar nada más, no había más salidas, Mikey que había permanecido callado, tomó una decisión.

-Le daré mi sangre.

Dijo Mikey con firmeza.

-¿Pero has enloquecido? Las consecuencias serían...

-Lo se Donnie, nunca puedo hacer algo bien, siempre termino arruinando todo, al menos por una vez dejame hacer algo que valga la pena, yo se que ella se salvará con mi sangre, además como dijo no queda de otra.

-Pero... -Donnie no le quedaba más argumentos, cerró los ojos y se limitó a calmar los llantos de la criatura, nadie más puso atención a lo que pasó con la criatura, su piel que era verde poco a poco tomó un color normal, al pasar de los minutos la pequeña se volvió completamente normal, no había tiempo para mirarla ni admirarla, primero había que tratar de salvar a su madre, salió de la sala para dejar a la pequeña al cuidado de alguien más, no había más tiempo que perder, splinter miró con asombro a la pequeña criatura que Donnie traía en brazos.

-Donatello... Es...

-Si Sensei... Es una niña...

-Que pequeña es

Dijo Leo

-No lo puedo creer, esto es lo más extraño que ha pasado, pero que rato ¡QUE LINDA ES! -Raph comenzó a admirarla y a celebrar su llegada.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿Porqué se ve tan normal? Se supone que debería ser... Ammm... Bueno algo parecida a Mikey.  
Alegó Casey, los demás cayeron en cuenta de ese pequeño detalle, no lo habían notado por la felicidad que tenían. Donnie interrumpió el feliz momento con una frase en un tono frio.

-No tengo tiempo de explicar, cuídenla, tenemos que salvar a Kat.

-¿Eh? -Dijeron todos al unísono, Donnie les dio la espalda y ingresó al quirófano de nuevo dejando a todos asustados, el Dr. Finn tenia todo listo para la transfusión.

-Bien, tu el de naranja darás dos pintas y el alto de morado dará las otras dos, 4 pintas es demasiado para una sola... Ajem persona.  
Donnie y Mikey accedieron, se extrajo la sangre de Mikey y Donnie para después proceder a ponerla en Kat, el Dr preparo la aguja y colocó la sangre, lentamente Kat recibió la sangre, para la sorpresa de los presentes Kat comenzó a tener violentos cambios, su piel se volvió verde y su bonito cabello ondulado y castaño se volvió de un negro intenso, se retorció y su corazón se detuvo por completo, la única que no vio nada fue April ya que yacía desmayada en una esquina, Mikey estaba al borde del infarto, lagrimas traicioneras salieron de sus ojos, Donnie abrazó a Mikey, pero su corazón regresó a la normalidad y ella despertó, Mikey corrió hacia ella muy contento.

-¡KAT!

-Estoy bien cariño, me encuentro bien, ya nada me duele, me siento fantástica, un poco cansada pero fantástica, por cierto ¿Donde esta mi niña?

-Kat estoy tan feliz, la pequeña esta afuera siendo cuidada por los demás, teníamos que salvarte.

-Quiero verla, tráemela.

-Si, enseguida. -dijo Mikey-, el cual corrió feliz hacia donde estaba la pequeña, la cual estaba en brazos de splinter muy feliz, el semblante feliz de Mikey alivio a todos los presentes, el abrazó a todos y brincó feliz como siempre lo hacía.

-¿Kat esta bien?

Preguntó sensei.

-Si sensei, ahora no te puedo dar detalles pero te prometo que te lo dire después, ahora dame a la pequeña que Kat quiere verla.

-Pero... ¡Espera!

Sensei gritó tratando de detener a Mikey, el ingresó al quirófano para darle la pequeña a su madre.

-Aqui está Kat, es como tu.

-Es... Perfecta.

-Pero... Esta normal ahora, antes era...

-¿Era qué? -interrumpió Mikey al señor O'Neil molesto por su comentario.

-No... No quise... Me refería a que antes era de tu color Mikey y ahora parece una humana normal. -dijo el señor O'Neil, Donnie se acercó para hablar.

-Es verdad, antes era verde, pero eso no importa ahora, dejemos que la familia sea feliz.

-Bueno esta bien.

Donnie y el señor O'Neil se dispusieron a reincorporar a April que recién recobraba la conciencia, en cuanto al Dr. Finn observaba distante todo, Kat comenzó a dormirse, el Dr. Finn procedió a revisarla.

-Sorprendente, ella esta bien casi por completo, bueno ya no podrá tener hijos nunca más debido al daño que recibió, y como cambio con su sangre fue... Sorprendente, Ejem pero eso es para otro día, ella sw ira mañana mismo y tengo que llevarme a la niña para la incubadora.

-¿Incubadora? Pero si ella se ve muy bien. -Alegó el señor O'Neil - no querrás hacer otra de tus acostumbradas tonterías ¿Oh si?

-¿Quién es el Doctor aquí Kirby?

-Bien bien.

-Pueden llevársela mañana, no tienen que irse a casa pero no pueden quedarse aquí.

-el Dr. Finn exigió que todos se vayan, todos obedecieron exepto Mikey que se negó a irse, no pudiendo sacarlo lo dejo en las afueras del quirófano, el Dr. Finn se llevo a la pequeña para una sala, pasaron las horas y la voz suave de Kat alarmó a Mikey, este ingresó de prisa para ver que le ocurría a Kat.

-Despertaste ¿Como te sientes?

-Estoy de maravilla pero... Tienes que ir por mi bebé.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero porqué?

-¡NO IMPORTA! ¡SOLO VE! ¡ELLA PELIGRA!

-Claro. -Mikey fue de prisa hacia donde el Dr. Finn se marcho con su hija, llegó hasta donde se supone debería estar su hija, solo encontró una sala vacía yuna ventana abierta, la bata que tenia estaba tirada en el marco de la ventana, su cuerpo se heló, ese hombre había escapado con su hija.

 _En otro lugar de Nueva York, en la cede del clan del pie._

El Dr. Finn corría hacia una entrada con un bulto en sus manos, un ninja del pie lo dejo entrar, ingresó hacia una sala donde Destructor lo esperaba.

-Que quieres Finn, no quiero otra de tus tonterías.

-No maestro Destructor, esta vez le traigo esto.  
Finn le mostró la bebé.

-¿Un bebé? ¿¡EN SERIO ME CONVOCASTE PARA SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!?

-Mire esto maestro. -Finn sumergió a la pequeña en el agua, esta se molestó por el frio y comenzó a llorar, su piel se tornó verde.

-¿Es una mutante?

-Y no cualquiera maestro, es la hija de uno de sus enemigos, la hija de Miguel Angel.  
La sorpresa de Destructor era grande se acercó y agarro a la pequeña la cual lloraba.

-No puedo creerlo, esto parece sacado de la mente de un lunático, pero podría ser una buena oportunidad para lograr mi venganza.

 _ **Hasta aquí con el fic, perdóneme la tardanza, me disculpan que sea tan corto pero es todo lo que puedo ofrecerles, pasando a otro tema, yo soy fan del manga de Fairy Tail, y para los que leyeron el cap 488 sabrán o mejor dicho compartirán mi dolor !AAAAAA GAJEEEEEL! ¡MASHIMAAAAA! ¡CONFIRMASTE EL GALE! ¿Y DESPUÉS MATAS A GAJEEL? ¡BUAAAAAAAAA! ¡NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO MEEEES! ¡BUAAAAAA! ¡NOS VEMOOOOS!**_


End file.
